When You're Gone
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: This is a story from Ginny's point of view when Harry goes off to search for the horcruxes. Its about her life without him, how different it is and how much she wants him home. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 - I Was Reminiscing Just The

**A/N Ok guys so this is my first fanfic so we'll see how it goes, I know its short but I just want to see how it develops in my head first, hope you enjoy.**

**The title is from Taylor Swift's song Holy Ground.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

**The parts in **_**italic **_**are flashback.**

**Chapter 1 - I Was Reminiscing Just The Other Day.**

I can feel myself zoning out again but for once I don't try to snap out of it. Sometimes the reminiscing is good, it comforts me. Sometimes for a while I can forget about the Wizarding war going on around us. There are reminders of it everywhere and every minute of everyday I worry about Harry off somewhere searching for something with Ron and Hermione.

He's more than just some crush, I love him but I don't know if still he feels the same. We were a couple before he left but that was a month ago, he tried to break up with me before he left but I'll never be happy with anyone else so I stay 'single' until I get him back because I know he'll come back for me. I don't even know if he's alive and that kills me inside. He's the love of my life, my soulmate, the ying to my yang and my best friend I simply couldn't live knowing he's not on this earth so Voldemort can't kill him. Harry has to come home so we can have our happy ending because everyone has the right to a happy ending...right?

My mind flashes back to out first date, back to when it all started:

_"Ginny...wouldyouliketotakeapicnicdow ntothelakewithme" Harry spat nervously at me._

_"Harry, relax and talk slower. Is everything ok?" Me being the worrier I am jumping to conclusions as per usual. _

_"Would you like to take a picnic down to the lake with me?"_

_"Oh Harry" Of course I wanted to go to the lake with him. But wait, was this a date or as friends, something about him told me it wasn't as friends. I felt those butterflies in my stomach that I feel everytime he talks to me or looks at me. This is all I have ever wanted since I saw him that very first day on platform 9 and 3/4s. I love that were close but I've always wanted more and maybe this was my chance. "Yeah, I'll go to the lake with you. Wanna go to the kitchens and get some snacks?" He smiled and seemed relieved. I don't want to screw things up with one of my best friends but I am so hopelessly in love with him that I can't say no. All I want the whole walk down to the kitchens was for him to take my hand, I wanted it so much I even held mine close to his._

_We arrived at the kitchens he asks the nearest house elf for some pumpkin juice and cheese sandwichs - my favourite. A few moments later we start to walk towards the lake, Harry carrying the food and me carrying the blanket, our free arms swinging between us. All of a sudden I feel his warm hand envelop mine and I'm happy so all I can do is smile at him in approval._

_We sit down on the blanket. He puts his arm around my shoulders. My whole body is buzzing. I'm not hungry anymore with the butterflies in my stomach but I manage to eat my sandwichs. I look over at him and we both started grinning. Next thing I know he's leaning closer to me. Slowly I lean in to him and his lips brush against mine, when I don't pull away he moves a little closer and the kiss deepens. He pulls away too soon and asks:_

_"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" I have been waiting to hear this sentence for 5 years and now that he has asked I can't even talk so I just nod and he smiles that dreamy smile I love most. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and I snuggle into his chest and he squeezes me tight. I'm so in love with him. We lie there for a few minutes until I hear this quiet giggling in the trees behind us and when I look over Harrys shoulder there was the Patil twins. They seem to have a bit of an obsession with Harry but a glare sorts them out and I notice them running back to the castle, they'll probably tell everyone but I don't care, growing up with six brothers you learn not to pay attention to what people say about you._

_We spend the afternoon walking around the grounds hand-in-hand and chatting, being with Harry is as easy as breathing. I can't wait to tell Hermione, over the years we have become best friends and I know she'll beg me for details once we are alone. The afternoon comes to an end all to quickly when Harry suggests that we go and get some dinner. I agree but all of a sudden I'm nervous, will Harry still want to hold hands with me once we walk into the castle? Will he still look at me with those georgeous green eyes of his? _

_My fears are quenched the minute we walk into the great hall and he doesn't even seem to notice the stares from all corners of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glance of Hermione grinning at our entwined hands, she's one of the few who knows how I feel and I'm the only one who knows how she feel's about my brother._

_We spend the rest of the evening eating dinner, doing homework and then laughing at Fred and George charming the furniture to chase after people until we were crying. Me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender Brown _**(Ron's girlfriend)**_ Fred, George and Angelina Johnson _**(Fred's girlfriend)**_have a brilliant evening. Eventually its time to go up to bed plus I know Hermione's about to burst. After giving Harry a quick kiss and a hug I rush up the stairs wih Hermione._

_After a describing the afternoon I say "Do you think this is for real, I mean do you think he really likes me?". Hermione starts laughing and replies "Have you not noticed the looks in the past few weeks? He's totally fallin' for you". The truth was I have been completly oblivious, I havn't noticed a thing. "How are you doing 'Mione?" using the nickname that was reserved for only a few special people._

_"Could be better, today was one of the harder days, you know, watching him be happy with someone else brings tears to my eyes"_

_"You're strong and you can get through this ok and I'm here every step of the way O.K?"_

_"O.K. I'm going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning." I know this is her way of saying 'I need a bit of space' and I have no doubt that my best friend will cry herself to sleep again and that worries me but as soon as I curl up in my own comfy sheets I'm alseep and dreaming of Harry Potter._

That moment was 9 months 1 week and 4 days ago and I've only grown to love him even more every day and every day without him is torture, every night I dream about him and about him coming home. I worry that im going to get an owl saying that he's dead and I couldn't live with that so he has to live or I'd die with him because the only thing keeping me going is knowing that I'll get him back someday.

"Ginny are you coming to Defence Against the Dark Arts?" asked Neville snapping me out of the daydream. I hate this class now that we have 'Prefessor' Carrow but if im late I'll have the Cruciatus curse preformed on me so I run off after Neville.

**Please read and review, it would mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Keep Holding On

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Sorry bout the long wait I wanted to read Deathly Hallows to really get into the story, I'll try update more often in future, plus reading DH has given me lots of ideas. I edited chapter one aswel. This picks up where chapter 1 left off.**

**Chapter 2 - Keep Holding on**

"Neville slow down!"

"Ginny we're going to be late" I ran after Neville because no matter how much my daydream had affected me I wasn't going to be late for Amycus Carrow's class. That's a deffinate detention and with the new punishment regieme that could be hanging by your wrists in the dungeons for hours. We arrived at class just in the nick of time as 'Professor' Carrow walked in just behind us and hollered "SEATS". No-one had to be told twice and everyone fell silent.

XXXX

Me, Neville and Sheamus leave the common room together so we don't attract too much attention. The daydream from this morning is still affecting me as we make our way to the seventh floor corridor but I know I have to be strong, not only because I'm one of the D.A's main leaders, along with Neville and Luna, but Harry would want me to be stong in the face of danger. As strong as he has been all these years. We arrive at the Room of Requirement and hurry inside before someone sees us.

Inside there's a gathering of maybe ten or fifteen Gryffindoors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. We are planning another 'night time expidition' as we like to call them. The last one was funny, we snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and wrote:

'I am watching you - Love Harry'

on a wall. We all got a great laugh out of it. Tonight if all goes to plan hopefully we'll have more people standing in this room at the next D.A meeting. I tune into what Neville is saying, from what I can pick up he's giving people jobs for tonights escapade.

XXXX

"Padma and Parvati, lookouts, one each end of the corridor. Sheamus do you still have some of that paint from the last day?" "Course I do, what do ya take me for?" "Brilliant then thats your job. Michael you're on watchout in the Ravenclaw common room with Cho. Arnie and Susan in the Huffelpuff commom room. Lavender and Colin in Gryffindoor. Justin and Hannah can you get us paintbrushes and buckets?". After a quick glance at each other they nod. "O.K, that's all that sorted, Me, Luna and Ginny will be doing the acctual painting. Is there anything else you want to talk about before we do some practising?"

I stop listening to the conversation going on around me, its mostly just about peoples experiences at the hands of the Carrows or people worried about their families. I worry about my family all the time. Bill because of what Fernrir Greyback did to him, Charlie off with dragons in Romania, Percy without all of us to help him, Fred and George because everything is one big joke to them and Ron off somewhere with Harry. I was always closest with Ron even though we fought alot. I worry about Mum and Dad too, I know they worry about us and I'm worried that their worrying will cause them to do something stupid. And then there's Harry, I can't stop worrying about him, I'm afraid that Voldemort is going to find him at any minute and kill him. I don't tell anyone about all this because I'm the strong one so I'll stay strong for them. The conversation comes to a close between the others and everyone begins to practise conjuring a patronus.

For the second time today I remember a happy memory with Harry. This time it's the D.A meeting when he tought us to fight off the Dementors for the first time.

_"Just relax. Think of a happy memory, the happiest you have. Then shout 'Expecto Patronum' " and a brilliant stag jumped out of his wand. I thought of Harry's smile when I came down the stairs in The Burrow the summer before and said "Expecto Patronum" a whisp of silver came out of my wand. _

_"You almost have it" said a familiar voice in my ear "Try again." he smiled and in that moment all I could think of was his smile. "Expecto Patronum" and out of my wand burst a horse. "Well done Ginny" smiled Harry and in that moment I knew I was his even if he wasn't mine._

I smiled as I thought of that moment and produced the familiar horse yet again. I went around helping those students who still had a bit of trouble and by the time it was time to leave Dennis Creevy had manage to produce a little yappy puppy and the two of us were quite pleased with our evenings work.

XXXX

At midnight I quickly creep out of bed and silently put on my clothes as to not disturb the others. I crept down the stairs and saw Neville, Sheamus, Parvati, Lavender and Colin in the common room in a little huddle. At the sound of my footsteps they all jumped but realising it was me they smiled. Sheamus left us with the paint and gladly went back to his warm bed. Lavender and Colin sat in the chairs with the best views of the dormitories while me, Neville and Parvati set off to the choosen third floor corridor.

As we got to the choosen corridor I could see Luna, Justin and Padma coming from the opposite direction. None of us dared talk but we nodded our hellos to each other. Neville whispered "Parvati, you take that end. Padma, that one. Justin if you want to go back thats ok but if not you can join one of the girls" The two girls went to opposite ends of the corridor and Justin followed Padma. I still couldn't look at them becouse of their obsession with Harry but I'd have to put up with it for tonight. "You two ready?" whispered Neville. We both replied with quick nods and picked up a paintbrush from the bucket Justin had brought.

10 minutes later the three of us stood back to admire our handiwork. The wall now read in dark red paint

'Dumbledore's Army - Still Recruiting'.

It almost looked like blood it was so red. Then Padma and Justin came running towards us and whispered "Filch" and we all started running, grabbing Parvati as we ran past her.

**So what does everyone think? I know its a bit short but I liked leaving it off here, it felt right, I'll update soon to make up for it :) What would ye think of a change of P.O.V?**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly I don't.**

**Thanks guys for the views, reviews, follows and favourites, means alot :) I think I will do a few P.O.V changes but maybe in a few chapters time :) I know some of the characters would have already left Hogwarts but I just couldn't leave them out could I?:)**

**So cracking on with this chapter, this title is from the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith, this chapter is probably going to be a longer one because I have a few ideas for it!:) Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 3 - I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes **

I race through the corridors for what seems like days but was only seconds, Filch seems to be following us so that means the others are safe and it's only me, Neville and Parvati in danger now. My lungs feel like they're going to burst. Eventually I catch sight of the Fat Lady and whisper "Hippogriff" which is the newly appointed password and the three of us clamber through portrait hole just in the nick of time.

"YES!" exclaimbed Neville in a whisper that implied shouting at the top of his voice. We linger for about a minute to talk about our amazing but close gettaway and then the three of us climb the stairs and I quickly and quietly get ready for bed and snuggle in between the sheets.

But as soon as I get into bed I don't want to sleep, this is becoming a reacurring problem. Even though tomorrow is Saturday I like to be asleep early. I don't want to sleep because I, Ginny Weasley, am scared. I don't scare easily at all, growing up with Fred and George you learm not to be scared but I'm scared of the dreams. I'm scared of dreaming. I'm scared of not dreaming. I'm scared I'll dream of Harry being killed. I'm scared of dreaming Harry's coming home, only to wake up almost in tears because it's only a dream. I'm scared of the nightmares that haunt me. Basically I'm scared to sleep at all. And that scares me. I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'll wake up to find out that Harry was tracked down in the middle of the night and that awful things have happend to him. I'm scared that he'll come home in the middle of the night and I'll miss it because I'm asleep. I've come to hate sleeping.

I toss and turn but no matter what I try I can't fall asleep. So I try something that I have only tried a few times but it worked well. I just let all the tears that have been building up inside me stream down my face. And with silent sobs I cry myself to sleep.

XXXX

My eyes snap open and try to assess where I am. It takes a minute but I realise I'm in my four poster bed in my dorm. 'It was just a dream' runs through my head. A tear runs down my cheek at that thought before I can stop it. Then the dream comes flooding back to me:

_I'm sitting in my favourite chair in the common room and I hear some disturbance behind me but I stay buried in my book about Gamps law of Elemental Transfiguration. All of a sudden I feel warm arms wrap around me from behind. They feel very familiar - but they can't be, can they? "Hey you" I hear in that all-too-familiar voice, recalling a joke from a long time ago. I turn around and fling myself into his arms not caring who sees. He whispers " God I missed you" into my hair. I cling onto him like a lifeline just breathing him in and enjoying the warmth and familiarity of his arms. I can't believe he's back._

That was when my eyes had snapped open. I look at my watch. 6 a.m. No wonder its dark in the room. I toss and turn for an hour but it's hopeless. I creep down the stairs and sink into the same chair that had featured in my dream. I pick up a muggle book that Hermione had been begging me to read before she went off to God-knows-where. Its called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Strange name but anything to keep my mind off the dream. Turns out to be a very good book and I can see why Hermione reccommded it. I start to hear noises from upstairs and I realise its 9 a.m. I've been reading for two hours. Neville is one of the first down the stairs and comes over to me. "Can you hang on two seconds Neville while I just go and change my clothes?" I exclaim as I realise I'm wearing one of Harry's old t-shirts and a pair of sweats. "Yeah, sure, no problem" he replied, luckly not realising whos t-shirt I was wearing.

Five minutes later I jog down the stairs wearing the jeans and a shirt that Harry used to love on me and my hair in a sloppy ponytail. We walk down to breakfast chatting casually and just after we sit down we're joined by Sheamus who we fill in on what happened last night in hushed whispers. When the three of us are finished eating we go to the Room of Requirement, which is where we spend most of our Saturdays listening to the one or two radio stations that aren't controlled by Voldemort. This week we're in luck and we hear Lee Jordans voice clearly come out of the little speakers. He's one the run a few months now and it's good to know he's ok. Him and Remus Lupin are talking about how dangerous it is to be found without a wand on you when Lee cuts across Lupin and says "We are gettin reports in that there has been a break-in at the Ministry of Magic by none-other-than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, yes you heard me correct Harry Potter!"

My heart crushed, my stomach dropped to the floor and my lungs seemed to loose the capibility to drawn in air. Harry breaking into the Ministry. He could be dead or they could be torturing him this very second. I can imagine him tied up and Bellatrix preforming the Cruciatus curse on him and I feel like I'm going to throw up my breakfast. This can't be happening. Not Harry, please not Harry. I listen long enough for Lee to say "We are also getting reports that they got away unharmed after stunning Dolores Umbridge and Yaxley. That is all the information I have for you at the moment, I'm sorry folks. I'm sure he's safe and Harry if you're listening out there we're all behind you mate" I hear more than feel the air enter my lungs in short gasping breaths. Harry is O.K. Harry is O.K. Harry is O.K. is the chant going through my head. I can feel Sheamus and Nevilles eyes on me. They've never seen me loose my cool before. They've always seen the Ginny that everyone but a few has seen. The strong one. The smart one. Harry Potters girlfriend. The Weasley sister. Tough as nails. Not this hyperventilating, unmoving girl on the floor.

Then it dawns on me how close Harry came to death this morning and I break. I turn into a blubbering mess on the floor within a couple of seconds. Very few people have seen me like this and I know Sheamus and Neville are on the cusp of freaking out when Fred and George enter the room through the passage from the Hogs Head. Never in my life have I been so glad to see them, they've seen me like this before and know how to help. Quickly Fred sits down beside me and asks "Ginny are you going to tell us what happened...?". Somehow I manage to blubber "H - H - Harry...!" followed by a series of sobs and all of a sudden I feel Fred pulling me onto his lap and I hear Neville explain to them whats happened. George pulls a chocolate bar and a tissue out of his pocket and I slowly manage to calm down and dry my eyes.

No-one says anything while Fred pats my back and I eat the chocolate. I turn to Neville and Sheamus and warn them "If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I'll hex you all the way to St. Mungo's" All of them laugh but all I can think is why would Harry, Ron and Hermione be breaking into the Ministry and what are they up to?

**So was it the right way to go about it? I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Please Review?:)**


	4. Chapter 4 - And The Third Is When Your W

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but unfortunately I don't.**

**Thanks again for the views, reviews, favourites and follwa, means so much :)**

**Bit of a longer chapter this time :)**

**This chapter name comes from the song 'Six Degrees of Seperation' by The Script, this chapter was hard to find a song and this one isn't perfect but it's a good song and suits Ginny.**

**Chapter 4 - And The Third Is When Your World Splits Down The Middle.**

"Neville, Luna, can we talk? It's important." I ask with a pleading face and they must see something in my eyes because they follow me out of the Great Hall without asking a thing.

I don't talk until we reach our tree by the lake. It's where me and Harry used to come so all the memories come flooding back but I have to push them out of my mind for the moment because I'm doing this for him, with or without Neville and Luna.

"In his will Dumbeldore left Harry the sword of Godric Gryffindor but Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to him because apparently it belongs to the school and it wasn't Dumbeldores to give to Harry."

"That's outrageous" cried Neville an Luna in unison. They were so made for each other. "Can he even do that?" asked Neville.

"I don't know but I'm going to steal it out of Snape's office for Harry."

"I'm in" stated Luna. "Me too" said Neville. "Only if you're sure?" I asked but the only reply I got was a look that said 'seriously, of course we're in'

XXXX

A week later we have enough planning done. When Snape sits down for dinner with the Carrows either side of him I know we have our chance. I look at Neville and he knows too so we get the attention of Luna and race to the Room of Requirement. There we quickly go over our plan and leave for Snapes office.

When we get to the stone gargoyle that guards the entrance we start to rattle off a list of words that we think might be the password. After three or four guesses Luna says "Albus" and when the gargoyle moves me and Neville stare at each other then at Luna. This was not a word that had come up in our long conversations about the password. When she sees our stunned faces she dreamily says "Just something that popped into my head, maybe I should thank the Nargles" and starts to ascend the stairs. Neville gives me a 'Merlin she's brilliant' look and we follow her.

By the time we reach the top of the stairs I've gained enough composure to carry out our plan that took all week to come up with but that all goes up in flames when I see the sword gleaming in a glass case between the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Armando Dippet but now there's the task of trying to open the case. We try everything we can think of, even muggle techniques such as simply opening the front of it but there's no hinges in sight so that wont work. We try all the spells we can think of including 'Accio'.

Then it just comes to me like 'Albus' came to Luna. She'd thank the Nargles but I just thank logic and common sense. "I have it!" I exclaim "Stand back, this could get messy". Neville and Luna step back a few paces and I say "Diffindo" and the Severing charm does its work, cutting the glass of the case right down the middle.

"Well done Ginny but kind of messy don't you think?" asked Neville. "Don't worry, I have a plan." I smiled back and he waved a hand as if to say 'Well then carry out your plan, we're wasting time standing around talking.'

I took the sword down off the wall and tried to remember the spell Hermione thought the D.A two years ago. It took me a few minutes and a "Hurry up for Merlin's sake" from Neville. Then I looked over at Professor Dumbledore smiling face and it came to me. I pointed my wand at the sword that Harry saved my life with in the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago and said "Geminio". All of a sudden an almost perfect duplicate of the amazing sword flew out of the real one onto the ground. I promptly put this on the wall and tapped the shards of glass littering the floor and said "Reparo". They flew back together and the glass case looked like it hadn't been touched at all with the duplicate sword inside it and the real one in my hand.

"Lets get out of here guys before Snape's finished his dinner". The three of us begin descending the stairs as quiet as we can. About half way down I notice a familiar thin, sallow-skinned man with a hooked nose and greasy hair. 'Oh Merlin, were done for' is the only thing going through my head as he skulks out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well, Weasley, what have we got here. Oh and Longbottom and Lovegood aswel. Having a little party were we?" He droned, there's no other word to describe it. None of us reply and then he notices the gleaming sword in my hand and says " Well what have you there Weasley. Spit it out. What were you doing in my office?"

"We were...um...we were just..." No excuses come to me so I just trail off not answering the question. I look over at the others, Luna's off in her own world and Neville's looking worriedly at her. I know neither of them will say anything so I don't. Maybe if we don't say anything the punishment will be less severe.

"Turn around and walk up to my office...now" Snape didn't shout, he didn't even sound angry or surprised or anything. He may as well have said 'Can you pass me the pumpkin juice'. I just hope he doesn't call the Carrows, they're awful and Merlin only know the injuries they might inflict on us.

We climb the stairs as slowly as we can trying to suspend the inevitable, Snape doesn't even seem to notice. When we reach the top of the stairs the three of us turn around to face the man we all despise. He looks us each in the eye and conjours three chairs. "Sit." Now he just sounds bored. For some reason he seems to be looking at Dumbledore's portrait but then again it could just be the glass case ditting beside it. "How did you get the sword?"

"I just used a Severing charm, the Geminio curse and a Repairing spell." I sneered. I'm not afraid of him. He can hurt me all he wanted. Physical pain helps. It takes away from the pain in my chest. It's a constant pain. I actually wish for pain now, I know Harry would be dissappointed but he's the one who left me here. I know it was for my own good but I want to bring down Voldemort as much as he does and I'm not afraid of dying plus I can't live my life without him, I can't.

"Think you're smart, you're nothing but a child and if this has something to do with Potter and defeating the Dark Lord it'll never work, he's no more an adult than you are" Snape sneered back. All of a sudden I feel thick binding ropes tying my ankles, wrists and torso to the chair and when I look over the same thing's happening to Neville and Luna. "Stay here, I'll be back later."

As I sit my mind begins to wander. Mainly I think of Harry but I think of my family and Hermione too. She has been my best friend for a long time now and I miss her. As much as we fought I miss Ron and worry about him. Bill and Fleur are still in the 'happily married' stage. Charlie is in Romania so he's mainly safe from Voldemort. Even though our family are blood-traitors Percy is safe enough at the Ministry. Fred and George: life is still one big joke to them but they're smart, they know their stuff. Then there's Harry, I worry about and miss him so much that there's actually a physical pain in my chest and when there isn't I just feel dead.

It must be hours later when Snape re-enters the room, after I have gone through every moment I spent with Harry. And as he does all I can think is 'I love you Harry James Potter and no matter what happens I'll be with you in your heart and I did this for you. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

Then Snape says "You will serve detention tomorrow night, the three of you must report to my office at 9 p.m sharp." Wait did he really say that? A wide varity of things could happen in detention but nothing we can't handle. Relief floods through my body as the ropes slide back into the chair and I stand up.

As the three of us walk out of the room I notice Phineas Nigellus walk out of his painting, but I don't pay much attention to him, he's probably only going to 12 Grimmauld place and I'm too full of relief to think further into it as I walk towards the Gryffindor common room with Neville, unable to wait to get into bed.

**What do you think, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - No Wise Words Gonna Stop The

**Disclaimer: I do...not own Harry Potter**

**Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and favourites :) So I've been writing this every chance I get and then typing it up when I get to the computer so that's why it has taken a few days longer than usual...**

**There is a reference to one of the books in this chapter :)**

**Again the _italic_ is a flashback.**

**This chapter title comes from the song 'Breakeven' by The Script. If you don't know them I would urge you to look them up :)**

**Chapter 5 - No Wise Words Gonna Stop The Bleeding**

The fact that we have detention is only beginning to settle in as we walk towards Snape's office for the second time in 24 hours. All of a sudden I become petrified, Merlin knows what they can do to us - nothing's off limits now. It's not only my own safety I'm worried about, it's also Neville's and Luna's. I might have had to do this but they didn't. The guilt is beginning to eat away at me.

As we approach Snape's office I can see the bat-like figure coming towards us and a whole range of punishments run through my mind, from the Cruciatus Curse to cleaning and everything in between.

"Right you kniving little thieves, you will serve detention with Hagrid tonight. I believe he needs you in the Forbidden Forest for the night and you must attend all classes tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" we reply and rush off to Hagrid's hut. "I can't believe it" exclaimed Neville "I don't think he's ever been so lenient in his life"

"I'm not complaining anyway, I'll take detention with Hagrid over the Cruciatus Curse with the Carrows anyday" I reply

"Maybe there were Wrackspurts in his brain. Made it go fuzzy" says Luna and the three of us burst out laughing not only because Luna always knows what to say to lighten the mood but also out of sheer relief.

XXXX

After a relief-filled walk to Hagrids I walk up to the door and knock loudly hearing Fang bark on the other side. Between being Charlie and Rons sister, having so many Order meetings at The Burrow and practically living in Grimmauld place last summer means I know Hagrid better than the others and after a quick greeting he becomes more professional "Righ' so tonigh' we have to deal with a growing problem 'ere at 'ogwarts. The centures 'ave become very rowdy and ar'nt co-operatin' with anyone so we need ter try an' tame 'em"

Neville looks as if he's been petrified and Luna looks off in her own world so I speak up "Thats going to be hard right?"

"Right, so yer goin' ter need these" He says as he hands us goggles "To protect yer eyes. Don' want them damaged do we?"

So we put on the goggles and start walking into the forest. While walking we come up with games to keep our minds off the fact that we are in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night looking for unstable half horse - half men creatures, I'm in the process of teaching Neville and Luna how to play some muggle game called ispy that Harry thought me last year when Hagrid says "hush, I think I hear 'em" Then the centure that from Harry's description I recognise as Bane broke through the trees and I can hear other bodies moving in the trees all around us.

"What do you want now Hagrid?" He asks in a deep, clear voice

"Come ter reason with ye hav'n' I?"

"And the students?"

"On detention."

"For what?"

"Tried ter steal from the school didn' they?"

"Steal what?"

"Somethin' fer Harry Potter" Whenever I hear Harry's name these days my mind drifts to a different time, a happier time, one without war and murder. One full of love and freedom. One with war on the horizon but we were still oblivious.

I think about all the times Harry and I snuck out for picnics or walks or just to bask in the sun. When we simply just spent time together. I miss it so much. I miss him so much. Tears are welling up now but before they get a chance to fall I hear Hagrid and Bane's voices begin to rise and I snap back to the real world. The world filled with danger.

When my mind comes back and sees the scene in front of me I begin to panic. Bane is reared up on his hind legs and Hargrid has his arms spread wide to look as big as possible. Then all of a sudden Bane changes his direction of attack and rears at me. His front hooves come down in a slashing movement. Everything happens in slow motion. Bane's hooves come towards my head. My survival instincts kick in an I shield my face with my arms. It's the only thing I have time to do. I find myself stumble back a step to dodge to centure but it's futile as I feel one of Bane's hooves miss me by millimeters. I'm not so fortunate with the other one. Somehow it manages to get through my arms and hit me square in the nose.

My balance is already off from the stumble backwards and I feel myself falling to the ground and hit my head on something hard. I don't pass out but I feel very drowsy and I can feel blood gushing from my nose.

I raise my hand to my face gingerly and feel the blood running down my chin in streams and down onto my shirt. I feel a rush of blood to my head and the world goes black.

_I'm so tired after traveling all day. I'm so hungry after not eating all day but I can't sleep and I can't eat. I'm sitting in the Great Hall and Hermione is giving out to Ron for eating while Harry is missing. Harry is missing. No-one has seen him since he told Hermione and Ron he wanted to get some air. The last carriage arrived half an hour ago and he still hasn't showed up. We sit and wait, not eating all the food in front of us - well Ron does but he's always eating. Hermione and I are too worried to eat._

_"I'm sure he's O.K" Hermione says but I don't know who she's trying to convince, me or herself. Either way it's not working. All I can think is 'What if he's lying somewhere bleeding?' Every second he doesn't walk through those doors the worry eats at my insides a little more._

_Eventually after another 15 nail-biting minutes he walks through the doors. All I want to do is run and hold him tight to make sure he's really here. At first glance he's O.K but then I look at him again and there's blood all down his t-shirt and it's still dripping from his nose. He also has a tissue in his hand, I notice that's also covered in blood._

_"Hey guys." he says cheerily as if he's not 45 minutes late and covered in blood._

_" 'Hey guys' is that all you have to say when you waltz in here late covered in blood?" shouts Hermione. At this he looks down at his t-shirt and just says "Oh"_

_I take the stack of tissues Mum gave me before we left out of my pocket and without thinking dab the blood off his face. He gives me a grateful look and I'm full sure I'm looking at him all doey-eyed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Hermione giving us a knowing look and all of a sudden I snap back to reality and pull my hand away quickly. I think I see a flash of disappointment in his eyes but when I look again it isn't there. I must be dreaming things. Instead I ask the obvious question "What happened your face?" every word is loaded with worry._

_"I'll tell you later" As he says this he looks around and notices many people are listening in._

_"Are you O.K?" I worry._

_He looks at me and I get lost in those deep bright green eyes as he smiles and says "I'm good. Don't worry" and after that I worry a bit less. Only a bit less but still less. But nothing he says can stop the fact that he's bleeding._

I wake up without opening my eyes, trying to hold onto the dream a little longer, trying to hold onto Harry a little longer. I try using my other senses to figure out my surroundings. I can feel I'm lying on a soft bed that isn't mine and as I can hear Madame Pomfreys voice I suspect that I'm in the Hospital wing. I can also hear Hagrid apologising loudly. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and a lot of what I suspect is blood all down my shirt but my nose feels O.K. I revel in my dream, remembering the time at the beginning of my fifth year and his sixth when Malfoy beat up Harry on the train. I thought I would never know worry like that again but nowadays my worry is twice as bad and it's constant. After a few minutes I open my eyes to see Neville and Luna looking worried and Hagrid guilty. Madame Pomfrey says "You can go now dear. You may have a little pain in your nose but if it gets any worse or it starts bleeding come straight back. Tergeo." The blood siphoned off my shirt and I sit up swinging my legs off the bed, I get a little dizzy but I stand up none-the-less and thank Madame Pomfrey.

I'm awfully tired despite my sleep and I can't wait to get into bed. Neville and I walk towards Gryffindor tower in silence. We're halfway there when I need to lean on him for support I'm so tired and as I'm getting into bed I don't really remember getting here but none-the-less I curl up and fall into a deep dream-less sleep.

**Sorry it's taken a bit longer but I've been busy aswel so hopefully this is good enough to make up for that. I'm on mid-term next week so I should get a lot written then :) Thanks for reading, please review :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - I'm In Love With You

**Disclaimer: You would've heard if I own Harry Potter**

**I know I should've updated earlier, I know, but I just had to write my Deamus fic that wouldn't leave me alone and now it's posted :)**

_**Italics**_** are flashback.**

**This chapters title is from the song Little Things by One Direction**

**Chapter 6 - I'm In Love With You**

Ten more days, that's all I have to wait. Ten more days and I can get out of this place for the Christmas holidays, see Mum, Fred and George and relax without the fear of being tortured every day. Maybe being home I won't worry about Harry so much and I might get a proper nights sleep. Like now it's 8 a.m on a Saturday morning and sleep simply wont come. I've been lying here for two and a half hours trying to sleep and I was lying awake for hours last night. I eventually give up on sleep and quickly throw on some clothes without even looking to see if they match and make my way down to the Great Hall for some food.

I'm one of the first down and sit at the Gryffindor table on my own. I'm not in the mood for sitting with people I barely know who will only stare at me and make awkward conversation. I don't put much on my plate and eat even less of it. I don't eat much these days, I don't have an appetite, plus if I'm tortured there wont be much in my stomach to bring back up. I eat one measley slice of toast. I'm finding it harder to breathe ever since Bane broke my nose and I find fresh air helps so I take another slice of toast and begin to walk toward the lake. Toward the little clearing. Our little clearing. The one that no-one but me, Harry and a small few others know about. Where we used to sneak off to last year and just lie here all day, talking, laughing and having picnics. The minute I break through the trees all the memories swarm me and I can't stop them but this time I don't want to. I sit down under our tree and I have no problem recalling one particular memory.

_We're sitting under our tree. We come here so much it's almost a second 've been here all day, lying on a blanket with the long-empty picnic basket beside us. Harry's chest rising and falling under my head is very soothing and the beat of his heart is almost like a lullaby. _

_We haven't talked much today, just enjoyed each others company and enjoyed the peace and quiet away from the hustle and bustle of the castle together. Our day is drawing to a close and we're trying to prolong the inevitable when Harry breaks the silence. _

_"I love you"_

_It comes out as little more than a whisper and I'm not sure if he's actually said those three words to me. ME. I'm a nobody, but him, he's The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Dumbledore's Private Student and he loves ME. Maybe he didn't say it and it was just the wind in the trees. He has been my idol since I was old enough to understand the story of The Boy Who Lived and I've been in love with him since that day on Platform 9 and 3/4s when I was 10 years old so I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him I love him._

_"I love you too" He doesn't seem shocked by what I've just said which means he must have said it. _

_"Ginny Weasley, you are perfect for me and I can't imagine my life without you. You mean so much to me. There is an empty space in my heart when I'm not near you. I love you so much." By now he's moved us both into a sitting position and our faces are inches from each other. Did he really mean these things, was I hearing things or is this some sick dream? Either way I'm not going to pass up this opportunity to tell him how much he means to me._

_"Harry, I've been in love with you for like...ever" He's the good one with words, not me, I have no idea how the put words to these feelings. "When I look at you I fall in love all over again only I love you a little more every time. I don't know what I'd do if I ever loose you or if Voldemort gets you. You have to kill him Harry, you just have to. I know we have a future together and we have to live it out. I love you so much."_

_"Don't worry my love, I'll kill him, I'll kill him for you so we can have this life that keeps playing when I close my eyes so when I finally do defeat him know that it'll be for you. And know that anything that has to happen between now and then is to defeat him and that only." This leaves me stunned, I never knew he felt this way about me. I knew we had something special but I never thought that this means as much to him as it does to me. He sees our future too, the one with the little black-haired boy and the red-head girl playing in a garden._

_When Voldemort is gone we can finally be happy for more than a few hours at a time. We'll have out whole lives to be together without looking over our shoulders._

I snap out of the daydream all of a sudden. I remember thinking that day and thinking that we had forever. Well I was wrong. He left with Ron and Hermione and never thought to bring me along. Never thought that I might be capable of helping him. Maybe he's just trying to protect me but I deserve to know if that's the reason. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a crackling in the trees, maybe that's what pulled me out of the daydream too. I quickly hide behind the tree I'm leaning against when I hear voices as well.

"I'm worried about Ginny, she seems to be off in a world of her own most of the time. She doesn't eat much and the bags under her eyes make me think she's not sleeping very much either. There's been no sign of her this morning." I recognise Nevilles voice and peer around the tree to get a look at his companion, it's Luna. With his last sentence I look at the battered watch on my wrist that I found in the muggle town near our house and realise it's 11 a.m and I've been gone over two hours.

"I'm worried too. Wrackspurts are usually blamed in these situations but I don't think it's them this time. I think it has something to do with Harry and the way he's just disappeared. Then the news about him breaking into the Ministry. She's worrying herself to death."

"I agree hun." Hun? What was that all about? I look around the tree to see them standing very close together and Neville caressing Luna's face very intimately, it almost makes me want to look away. Neville leans down and plants a short loving kiss on Luna's mouth. "I love you Luna Lovegood" and by the look on her face this was the first time he's said this.

"Well I love you too Neville Longbottom" My two best friends have been going out long enough for them to be at the 'I love you' stage and I haven't even noticed. What kind of friend am I?

Watching this scene in front of me brings back the earlier memory and tears to my eyes. I can't watch this intimate scene in front of me anymore so I turn away and let a few tears fall before I sneak back up to the castle to get Harrys jumper from where I have it hidden in my trunk and have a little cry.

**This chapter is a little short I know but I found this a hard one to write. Nuna is a couple I love so I wanted to add them to this as well :)**

**I have decided to have the P.O.V change in the next chapter :) Pease review :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - When You Love Someone But It

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Change of P.O.V in this chapter hope you like it. :)**

**This title is from the song Fix You by Coldplay. **

**Chapter 7 - When You Love Someone But It Goes To Waste**

***Harry P.O.V***

If Ron and Hermione would stop bickering about food for two seconds then maybe I'd be able to go and watch Ginny on the Mauraders Map but if it keeps going like this I'll have to cast a shield charm between them. Merlin I miss Ginny so much it's an ache in my chest. I want this whole thing to be over so we can just be together without someone trying to kill us every other day.

"_You_ can do the cooking tomorrow, Ron, _you_ can find the ingredients and try to charm them into something worth eating, and I'll sit here and pull faces and moan and you can see how you -" I'm not listening to Hermione screech at Ron anymore so I turn my attention to outside, something I've picked up doing in the past weeks, can't hurt to have extra ears on the lookout, when I hear muffled voices beyond our boundaries.

This is where I cut off Hermione "Shut up!" I jump to my feet and raise my arms "Shut up now!"

"How can you side with him, he hardly ever does the cook-"

"Hermione, be quiet. I can hear someone!" I looked over at the Sneakoscope and it's un-moving but I've still never been so scared in my life. What if it's Death Eaters? "You cast the Muffilato Charm over us, right?" I whispered in Hermione's direction.

"I did everything, Muffilato, Muggle-Repelling and Disillusionment charms, all of it. They shouldn't be able to hear or see us, whoever they are." Without the other two fighting I can hear a bit better, I can hear scuffing and scraping and other sounds that indicate people are clambering up the slope towards the tent. The three of us draw our wands and wait. By the sounds of it they're only about twenty feet away. Hermione picks up the beaded bag beside her and after rummaging around in it for a minute pulls out three pairs of extendable ears and tosses a pair to me and one to Ron. Within seconds I can hear a weary, male voice.

"There ought to be a few salmon in here, or d'you it's too early in the season?_ Accio salmon_!" I can hear a few splashes and a grunt of appreciation. Then another noise comes through the extendable ear in my hand. It sounds like a conversation. No it defiantly is a conversation but certainly not in English or any other human language I've ever heard of. There seems to be only two speakers.

"Here Griphook, Gornuk" and I immediately recognise them as goblins just as Hermione mouths it at us. I keep listening to them to see if I can figure out who the human speakers are. It soon emerges as Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell and my old Hogwarts dorm-mate Dean Thomas. Upon hearing Dean's voice I can't help the wave of immense relief that flows through my body.

Relief at the fact that the love of my life hasn't run off with her ex and one of my best friends. Relief at the fact that maybe, just maybe, she waiting for me and she loves me as much as I love her. But not more than I love her because that's impossible. All I can think is if Dean's here Ginny's not in his arms but also I always knew he'd look after her. Who's looking out for her now? Helping her control her temper? Neville? I hope he is and I also know he wont try something with her as he has a thing for Luna. I'm not a jealous person it's just I have a lot of time to think which means a lot of time to worry. When I look at the Mauraders Map she usually seems to be with Neville and Luna which reassures me.

Just as I become reassured I hear Dirk say "Didn't you hear about that Ted? About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?" An electric current runs through my body and roots me to the spot and I just know it's Ginny. "Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister." Oh Merlin, I knew it, please let her be O.K. I've been looking at the Map and she's still alive but if she's hurt I'll kill whoever did it. I lock eyes with Ron and I know he'll do the same.

The two goblins proceed to tell more details of what happened and a story about the sword being fake. Wait the sword is fake? I can think more about that later but right now I need to know if she's O.K. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me. I hope and pray that someone asks the question that I'm screaming in my head. Then I remember Dean's an ex-boyfriend of hers and obliges "What happened to Ginny and the others? The ones who tried to steal it?" Thanks Dean, I owe you one.

"Oh they were punished, and cruelly" replied the one I think is Griphook.

Ted asks the next question running through my head "They're O.K though? I mean the Weasleys don't need any more of they're kids injured, do they?" I presume he's referring to Bill's encounter with Greyback, George's ear being cursed off and the fact that Ron's supposed to be on his deathbed with spattergroit not sitting next to me.

"They suffered no serious injuries, as far as I am aware" said Griphook. Thank Merlin, the girl I love is O.K. That's all that matters in this sick, twisted world. I feel relief rush through me again and I just want to pick up the Mauraders Map and stare at her dot and hopefully she'll remember I love her and this is all just to kill Voldemort. The three humans and two goblins are having a short conversation about how they think I'm the chosen one and how the Quibbler is supporting me now, I only half listen, the other half of me is with Ginny in the common room snuggled in front or the fire. They then leave to go sleep further up the slope.

"Ginny - the sword-" I exclaim.

"I know" replied Hermione. Then she reaches into the beaded bag and pulls out the old picture frame belonged to Phineas Nigellus. "If some one swapped the real sword for the fake while it was in Dumbledore's office, Phineas Nigellus would have seen it happen, he hangs right beside the case!" Not if he was asleep i think and I voice this concern but she ignores me and says "Er - Phineas? Phineas Nigellus? Professor Black? Please could we talk to you?"

As he enters the frame talking about how please always helps Hermione says "Obscuro." and a black blindfold covers his eyes. For a minute he's quite lost but regains his composure when he hears me talk "We've got a few questions to ask you - about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there -" That's when Ron interrupts him "Shut up about my sister" Phineas fills us in on what happened and how Ginny Neville and Luna got detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest which again puts me at ease.

He informs us that goblin-made silver doesn't get dirty it only takes in that which makes it stronger. Before he goes he also tells us that the last time the ring was taken out of its case was when Dumbledore used it to break open a ring. It couldn't have been the horcrux could it? The next thing that runs through my head is that my girlfriend is O.K and we have just found a way to destroy the horcruxes.

Little did Harry know that only minutes later one of their trio would walk out on them and his girlfriend, after casting the Muffilato charm, fell asleep crying that night.

**O.K so this chapter is more or less chapter fifteen from the book but I wanted to tell it in Harry's P.O.V. I know it's a bit short but it's more of a filler and a change of P.O.V than anything else. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - December Never Felt So Wrong

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

**This title is from the song Winter Song by Sara Bareilles**

**Chapter 8 - December Never Felt So Wrong, Cause You're Not Where You Belong**

***Ginny P.O.V***

Ever since the day I told Harry I love him he has held my heart. Every day since then I've felt a connection. I know when he's sad or angry or excited just by looking into his eyes but ever since he left I've been feeling some emotions for no apparent reason. They come easier in my dreams or right after I wake up, that's how, when I wake up on Christmas morning 1997 I know that Harry is in pain.

I wake up when it's still dark outside and feel a pain in my head. I also feel very distressed, angry and sad at the same. I am sure that Harry is feeling these emotions and not me. I get up and walk over to the window. It's still dark out but I can tell that it's close to morning. Looking out my north-easterly facing window I know that he's out there somewhere, distressed and in pain and there's nothing I can do to help him. Its killing me. I just want him in my arms so he can hurt no more but that can't happen until Voldemort is gone.

What if I go find the trio and help them defeat him? Then I could have Harry and defeat Voldemort all in one. I start to get dressed before I know what I'm doing. Warm clothes. I go with muggle clothes, I find them warmer than robes. A thermal body warmer, a shirt, a fleece, a pair of warm trousers, two pairs of thick socks and hiking boots.

I pull out one of my many rucksacks and begin shoving in clothes, books and summon food from the kitchen. I put my wand in the holster that I got off Harry last Christmas. What am I supposed to do next? I pull a sheet of parchment and a quill from my trunk and begin to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am sorry for leaving on such short notice, without warning and on Christmas Day but this is something I have to do. I know you may not understand my actions but I have to help Harry, Ron and Hermione. I don't know where they are or what they're doing but I do know that it has to have something to do with defeating Voldemort and I have to find them and help them. _

_The Wizarding world is a worse-off place with him. But you don't need to be told that. We've lost so many already and there's sure to be more deaths and disappearances to come. Just look at Bill and Fleur and see how their wedding was destroyed. Look at Charlie and see the fact that he doesn't want to come home. Look at how Percy has turned his back on us because we're 'blood-traitors'. Look at the twins and you can tell them apart because George has lost an ear. Look at Ron, Harry and Hermione and you see them sacrificing everything to try bring him down and that's why I have to help them. You haven't even seen inside Hogwarts, ask Fred and George for stories, it's more like a prison than a school._

_Please remember that I always love you and I'm doing this because you raised me right and taught me to stand up for what I believe in and to always fight for the ones I love and what I believe in._

_Love always,_

_Ginny xx_

I fold it over and write _Mum and Dad_ on one side and leave it on my bed where they'll see it when they come to wake me up. I begin to think about where to apparate, where the trio could be. If it's to do with Voldemort, which I'm sure it is, then they'll be in Britian, maybe with muggles or wizards but that doesn't help much.

Then it hits me, they could be anywhere. How the hell am I going to find them when I have no idea where to begin looking? I can't do this. I can't run away on Christmas day to find my brother, best friend and boyfriend to help them bring doen one of the most dangerous wizards of all time when they could be anywhere in Britain. I can't do that to my parents, I saw what they were like when the other three left after the wedding, Mum was a mess and I could see Dad was too but he was trying to keep it together for everyone. I have to stay here. I burn the letter with a quick spell, change back into my pajamas and climb back into bed, shoving the rucksack under my bed so no one suspects anything.

When Mum comes in half an hour later to wake me up I pretend to be asleep and then excited about Christmas when I 'wake up'. I go down stairs to find Fred an George telling Dad a story from back at Hogwarts. Its the one where Michael Corner got caught releasing a first year who the Carrows chained up and how he got tortured pretty badly. I join in the story and quickly pick up that we're not telling our parents that we run a secret underground organisation that do illegal things to anger the Carrows and show that people in the school still support Harry Potter.

Christmas morning feels weird. There's only five of us instead of the usual nine family members and often Harry and Hermione. Bill wanted to stay with Fleur as a married couple, Charlie never came home, Percy is still being an ass and Harry, Ron and Hermione are off Merlin knows where. We get our usual Weasley knitted jumpers and Fred an George swap so they become Gred and Forge and we chat a little but we don't say much as we're all thinking of the people who aren't here.

Christmas is a strangely quiet affair without the usual hustle and bustle but the twins keep the mood happy enough playing pranks and telling jokes or telling Mum an Dad about pranks they've played over the past few months. Lupin and Tonks call over and now Tonks in visibly pregnant. They stay for a while but are having dinner with Tonk's mother as she is on her own with Ted on the run. The five of us have a quiet dinner and the retreat to the living room. The three of us spend hours telling Mum and Dad stories from Hogwarts and how horrible Snape and the Carrows are and how the teachers try to protect us whenever they can.

I go to bed early because I want to think about Harry without my thoughts being interrupted. As I snuggle down into the covers I wonder where he is right now. Is he thinking about me? What did he do for Christmas? Is he hurt? I couldn't live with myself if he was hurt and I couldn't be with him. I think forward to our future together and hope that we'll be able to have that. We'll live in Godrics Hollow because that's where he was born. We'll have the perfect wedding. He'll become an auror and I can play for the Holyhead Harpies. We'll have two or three perfect kids. And best of all there will be no Voldemort. I think about him coming home and how I'll run into his arms. I fall asleep thinking about when he comes home and we can start living our lives together.

**So a chapter showing how far Ginny would go for Harry. I like to think that she had a moment like this where she wanted to find him but didn't know how. I know it's a little short but it wasn't easy to write. Thanks for all the views, reviews, favourites and follows. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - But Right Now My Time Is

**- Inserts disclaimer -**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been going through a rough time and my room is being done up so I've been busy as well.**

**This chapter title is from the song Ours by Taylor Swift. **

**Chapter 9 - But Right Now, My Time Is Theirs.**

A few days before I'm due to go back to Hogwarts I wake to a rare sight of a bright morning rather than the usual rain and grey clouds. Maybe I can convince Fred and George to come out for a walk. I try to ignore the fact that in previous years me, Fred, George, Harry and Ron would drag Hermione out to play Quidditch for hours and have fun but not this year and maybe never again. It makes me miss the trio even more.

I take my time getting up and slowly put on some clothes putting on one of Harrys t-shirts underneath where no one can see but it still makes me feel closer to him. Like he has his arms around me. I then follow the smell of bacon and eggs into the kitchen where I can hear Fred and George stuffing their faces. When I reach the last step I feel something begin to swell in my chest. I try to ignore it but the feeling only begins to grow. I sit at the table Mum piles a plate with food and hands it to me, she's been trying to get me to eat more saying "Ginny dear you look awful skinny!"

I suddenly recognise the feeling in my chest, it's something I haven't felt in a long time and something I thought I'd never feel again - hope. I feel like Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to walk through that door any second or an owl is going to fly through the window with a note saying they'll be back soon and he loves me.

"Angelina's coming over today Gin, you wanna play two on two?" asked Fred. It won't be the same and I can see that they think that too but I agree none the less and me and George become a team.

The feeling in my chest makes it feel like he's near, like if I was to walk out the door and over one of the hills he would be there and would pull me close. I feel like maybe everything will work out alright in the end and maybe we can have our happy ending. I still can't get the picture of our kids out of my head and I want nothing more than for that to happen. There's nothing I wouldn't do to have him back right here where he would be safe. He's only seventeen he shouldn't have to fight the greatest dark wizard of all time.

The hopeful feeling is still spreading throughout my breakfast and this is much better than the emptiness, the dead feeling or the pain, one of which are always present. I still cry myself to sleep every night and wake up exhausted. I'm having to be much more careful now that I'm home because I'm sure Mum would hear me so I cast the Muffilato charm and cry and scream and talk to Harry without sounding like I have to be committed to the physchiatric wing of St. Mungos. Talking to him grounds me.

As breakfast is finishing the hope in my chest is shrinking and I can't hold onto it no matter how hard I try. It slowly ebbs away until I'm left feeling more empty and alone than ever. I need my boyfriend to hold me and tell me everything will be OK and I need to see he's safe. I need my best friend to have a DMC* with. I'm in desperate need of one and I need to know how she's doing with the whole I'm-in-love-with-your-brother thing. I need my brother because even though I have 5 other brothers I was always closest with him and with him I feel at home. I simply don't want to have to go back to Hogwarts without him.

Around half an hour after we finish breakfast a green flame shoots up in the fireplace and out pops Angelina Johnson with her broom clutched tightly in her hand. Fred runs over to her and scoops her up in a big hug, worry etched on his face. "Hey, how have you been?" He holds her like he's never going to let her go and all of a sudden I'm wildly jealous of my big brother. At least he can see his girlfriend when he wants and he knows she's OK most of the time. He can hold her and feel her there and they love each other very much.

"Not too bad, missed you a lot"

"Missed you too. I love you."

"And I love you" This quiet exchange of affection would have gone un-noticed most other years but not now and the room had fallen silent moments before Angelina had arrived.

"Now now dear, I thought I heard you arriving, how have you been?" asked Mum coming into the kitchen

"Not too bad, Mrs Weasley, you?"

"Worried sick about all you children but none the less. George didn't you mention something about Quidditch? Why don't you go play before the weather changes?" She was answered with a chorus of "Yes Mum"s and a "Yes Mrs Weasley".

Mounting my broom feels good and all of a sudden I can't wait to kick off and get the match started. Because there's only 4 of us we're playing with a flying keeper. The wind flying through my hair feel amazing, the best I've felt in months. It really clears my head.

We have a great laugh playing and me and George eventually win when Fred and Angelina end up landing so they can kiss for a bit. We promptly land behind them and George holds a finger up to his lips telling me to be quiet. He then jumps up on Fred's back and all three of them fall on the ground. They all pause for a second before bursting into peels of laughter and I'm not far behind them. George pulls me down on top of them and we end up a tangle of limbs with our laughter echoing off the trees around us.

XXXX

It seems like everytime I come to Kings Cross lately to go back to Hogwarts someone else is missing. Last September was the first time I boarded without one of my brothers with Fred and George being finished (Dumbledore let them come back to do their N.E. ) and Ron off Merlin-knows-where with Harry and Hermione, it seemed wrong. Now going back after Christmas Luna isn't here. My friends seem to be dropping like flies. If it keeps going like this there wont be any of us left.

Over the holidays I've been trying not to think about Luna being snatched from the seat right next to me by the Death Eaters. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I have been able to advoid it but now being back in the place where it happened its all I can think about. I thought that that day was going to be the end of all of us when the train stopped and the Death Eaters got on and ransacked the whole train until they got to our compartment. I thought it was me they were looking for what with our family being 'blood-traitors' and all, and the fact that both Neville and Luna are pure-bloods. They were there and then they were gone. Disapparating with a crack and my only best girl friend.

Going back to Hogwarts was now torture in itself without the actual torture. I had none of my brothers and with very little letters from home I feel so much more distant than other years. I have no Harry which is heartbreaking in itself without all the others gone. I have no Hermione who was always my go-to-girl for any problem and I like to think I was hers. Now I also have no Luna either who has become my best friend in the past few months. Its only me, Neville and Seamus sitting in our compartment now and it feels quite empty. Were best friends so it isn't awkward but we still have to be careful about what we say because the walls have ears around here.

The boys are having a quiet conversation about Christmas but my mind is elsewhere. Who am I going to talk to now that both Hermione and Luna are gone? Hermione was always my person when I needed anything and especially advice about Harry. When she left Luna helped me, she comforted me about the fact that he trio were gone. When I missed my family or Harry or Hermione she was always there for me. She didn't entirely understand my situation with Harry but always offered her shoulder to cry on and I'm going to dearly miss her.

What am I going to do now? I mean I can't exactly turn to Neville or Seamus. As Hermione once put it, guys have the emotional range of a teaspoon. They wouldn't understand. Plus since they've seen me that day in the Room of Requirement they seem a little reluctant to get into a serious conversation that involves feelings. So that poses the question - What the hell am I going to do?

***DMC = Deep Meaningful Conversation. It's a term we teenage girls use quite a bit here in Kilkenny, Ireland :)**

**The first part of this chapter is referring to when the trio goes to see Xenophilius Lovegood about the Hallows, did anybody pick that up? :)**

**Hope you liked it :) Sorry again for the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10 - On My Own, Pretending He's

**- Inserts Disclaimer - **

**So I have been suffering from a bit of writers block, I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter but not really what I wanted to say. Hope you like it anyway :)**

**This chapter is mainly inside Ginny's head :)**

**I haven't been getting much feedback but I hope you like it and if you have any thoughts please review. :)**

**This chapter title is from the musical Les Misérables and the song On My Own by Éponine. I am obsessed with this musical at the moment :)**

***WARNING* Self-harm, probably only this chapter, if not I'll leave another warning.**

**Chapter 10 - On My Own, Pretending He's Beside Me.**

Sundays are the hardest by far. Sunday is the day was used to spend together. Just us. All day it would be just me and Harry. These days are the ones I treasure. We'd go for walks or picnics, in the winter we'd have snowball fights or snuggle by the fire and just talk. It didn't matter what we did but we always did it together. We rarely saw each other during the week with classes, homework, study and Quidditch. The weekend was relaxing time where we could forget about Voldemort and I could forget about the O.W.L.s , even if just for a few minutes. I would try to get all my homework and study done on a Friday night or Saturday morning. On Saturday me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and sometimes Fred and George would go to Hogsmeade and hang out. Sunday though was our day. We would spend every possible second together. Laughing, messing, joking, being together. I took every second for granted and now I wish I hadn't.

Now every second of Sundays are filled with pain and longing. I miss him so much that I can almost feel his arms around me. I can feel his chest under my head. If I close my eyes I can smell him. Everywhere I turn there are memories right there. The chairs we used to sit in, the tables we used to chase each other around when having tickle fights, the heat of the fire on our bare arms when we would sit in front of it. They're everywhere.

This particular Sunday I'm finding it really hard. It's the Sunday after the Christmas holidays and I'm more homesick than ever before. I miss Harry more than ever before and I need to talk to Hermione more than ever before. I've filled all day with study and homework after waking at an un-godly hour. I even did study that we're going to get during the week. Hermione would be proud. I'm now aware that I'm sitting in 'our' chair staring into the flames of the fire, not moving. I haven't moved for at least an hour, not a muscle, not an inch. I couldn't do anything about it even if I wanted to. I can tell that people are starting to stare but I don't care about them.

Neville plops down in the chair beside me "Hey Gin, how are you?" At least he said it in a friendly way and not in a pitiful way. He really means it. In reply I just turn to him, I hadn't realised there was tears in my eyes until now and as I turn they roll down my cheeks. He knows how I feel. He is in the same boat after all, at least I have the hope that Harry is out there somewhere trying to destroy Voldemort whereas he knows that they have Luna and she may even be dead. I would hear if they killed Harry because he means something to them, but Luna, she's is just a pawn.

"It's Sunday." That was enough reply for Neville who understood. He knows how I feel about Sundays and I know how he feels when he gets that look in his eyes. We have become much closer this year, so much so that he is my best friend and I would trust him with my life. But sometimes I just need a girlie talk. Plus I need to know how Hermione's doing. She wasn't in such a good place before she left and then she had to Confundo her parents so I'm really worried about her. No news in months. From any of them and I need to know where they are and what they're doing and if my people are O.K.

I tell all this to Neville with my eyes and he tells me how worried he is about Luna, how much he misses her, how much he wants her back, how much he loves her. I was one of the very few people they told about their relationship because they knew if the Death Eaters got either of them there was less of a chance of them finding out about they other and torturing them too. They were protecting each other. I like to believe that's what Harry was doing when he broke up with me.

"Come on Gin we can do this, we'll get through this together, try not to worry to much."

"Nev how am I supposed to not worry when they could all be out there dead?" I turn into him and lie my head on his shoulder, suddenly exhausted and he doesn't protest. This is how we sit most evenings so people stop their staring and go back to what they were doing. Everybody knows I'm in love with Harry and they know Neville has someone just not who exactly so for once they accept that we're just friends.

"I don't know but we have to stay positive and it will all be OK in the end. We have to believe it."

"And I'll have you Nev?"

"I'll always be here for you Gin, don't worry." Right at this moment Seamus climbs through the portrait hole faster than I've ever seen anyone come through it. I straight away take my head off Neville's shoulder and turn around to see what's wrong. Everybody thinks it's the Carrows, that's pretty much the only reason someone would move that fast these days but when Seamus' face breaks into a smile everyone is confused. Smiles are rare. Very rare. "What's going on Shay?" Neville askes, he's kind of become our leader since Harry left, it's good to have a leader amongst us, it gives people confidence.

"Well I was in the Room of Requirement and Fred and George were there and they had some of their new fireworks. They have an extra long life and they're in mad colours." He was hardly able to contain his grin at all now. "You guys want to try 'em out?" Many people who either knew or heard of Seamus' encounters with anything involving a spark never mind fireworks scampered off to bed while around half of the house stayed. Some in the vain hope of being cheered up and others just to see what scheme he had come up with now.

He took around ten fireworks and his wand from his robes pockets. He laid all but one of the fireworks on a nearby table and pointed his wand at the other "Incendio"

The firework buzzed around the room like something only Fred and George could make lasting at least two minutes. The display of one firework was truly amazing so when he sets off the next two together I completely forget that it's Sunday, that Harry is gone and that the whole Wizarding World is in danger. After the next two I turn to share my joy and laughter with Harry but of course he isn't there. This brings my whole world crashing back down and thank Merlin that the stairs to the girls dorm is only a few feet away because I'm about to burst into tears and I can't show weakness in front of half of Gryffindor, especially when I am one so I race for my bed.

Thank Merlin all the others in my dorm are downstairs or this teary mess could be embarrassing. "Muffilato" I whisper, thanking the stars that Hermione thought me that little charm. This way no one will hear me downstairs when the fireworks finish. The sobbing seems to be coming right from my very soul and the tears right from my gut. Its never been this bad before, the aloneness, the worry, the hysteric crying. I need to stop these feelings, but how? I can't make him come back. I can't tell anyone this because no one understands, I mean there is Neville but even he can't know how bad it is when I'm on my own. I can't defeat Voldemort for him. I can't use a time turner to go back and kill Tom Riddle because that's a paradox. I'm helpless. Harry has probably forgotten I'm alive by now. I have six brothers so they're too pro-occupied with each other to notice how much this really hurts me. I come across as strong to everybody else but really I'm not as strong as everyone thinks.

That's when the idea pops into my head. I could do it. I wont be too severe at first. Just try it out. I walk across to the radiator and pull up my sleeve. I hold my bare arm to the radiator, at first it hurts, bad, but then the pain in my chest stops while my body focuses on the pain in my arm. The longer I hold it the more relief I feel in my chest.

Then Harrys face pops into my mind. What the hell am I doing? Did I seriously just hold my arm to a boiling hot radiator? I always promised Harry I wouldn't do anything stupid or anything like this and now look what I've done. There's going to be no more of this, what the hell would Harry say? I run back to bed and quickly get changed, advoiding looking at the burn on my arm and climb into bed where my exhausted body falls straight asleep while my mind continues to picture Harry lying here holding me.

Little did I know that 5 minutes later Neville sent Parvati up to check on me when he noticed I'd disappeared and little did anyone else know what I had done in the dorm 10 minutes previously.

**Sorry about that scene for people who have problems with self harm but the idea popped into my head and this is to show that no matter how strong or happy everybody else thinks you look, really on the inside you can be a mess.**

**Thanks to everybody who reads :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - You Left A Hole When You

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long, I feel terrible but I had some personal problems and then I just didn't have time :( **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and those who posted as guest reviewers thanks you so much too, I really appreciate it :)**

**To clear up something that a reviewer pointed out, Fred and George DON'T attend Hogwarts. In this story after Dumbledore came back in Harry's sixth year he let them do their N.E. and now in Harry's seventh year they are gone. I like to think that they didn't stop making products during Deathly Hallows and they simply gave them to Hogwarts students to test.**

**Rant over and on to the story, this title is from the song 'Exit Wounds' by The Script. I think this whole song applies really.**

**Chapter 11 - You Left A Hole When You Walked Out**

Every time I see Lavender Brown's face I think of Ron. It kills me. It brings back so many memories from the past sixteen years of my life. Every step of the way Ron and I were together. We were inseparable. For the first ten years of my life there wasn't a day, maybe even a waking hour that I didn't see Ron. Then we started to grow apart when he left for Hogwarts. I missed him terribly, during that year was the first and, until recently, the last time I cried myself to sleep. He was my best mate as well as my brother and all of a sudden he was gone. Then in my first year and his second was the worst year of my life, until recently. The year of The Diary. Since then we have been growing closer again but just as we were getting back to how close we were as children, he leaves. So that's why every time I look at Lavender's face I see him. I see them snogging, holding hands. I remember when we went on double dates or just into Hogsmeade with the group. Every time I see her, I see Ron too. I remember when he walked out.

_"Oh Ginny dear thank Merlin you're safe! We can't find Ronald, Hermione or Harry anywhere." Mum's crying, like hysterically. Its two hours since the Death Eaters crashed the wedding and a quarter of an hour since they left. They completely trashed the wedding looking for Harry but he apparated after Kingsley warned us. My first few thoughts go to Harry but then my brother. My brothers gone. Merlin knows where he is and he could be in danger right this minute, or worse. No, I can't think like that. He's only gone a couple of hours and I miss him already. I don't know how to get through day-to-day life without him. He can't be gone, he just can't._

_"Mum they were going to go anyway, I think this is it. I think they're gone"_

_"No. Not Ronald. He'd say goodbye. I know he would." Just then Dad sends a patronus message to the trio. When it leaves our sight we all sigh a sigh of relief, the patronus left, they're alive._

XXXX

Every time I see Madame Prince's face I think of Hermione. It kills me. It brings back so many memories from the past five years of my life. Ever since I came to this school Hermione has been my best friend. She's stuck up for me, looked after me and been there every time I needed her. Now I need her and she's not here but part of the reason I need her is because she's not here. Ever since she told me the whole I'm-in-love-with-your-brother-but-I-can't-have-him -because-he-has-a-girlfriend thing last year we've been inseparable. She's my go to girl and I'm hers. I wonder how she's been getting on out there with no one to talk to except two boys who know nothing about feelings. I wonder If she needs me as much as I need her. So every time I look at Madame Prince's face I see Hermione's too. I see Hermione sitting in the library or that look on her face when she'd just figured something out. Every time I see her, I see Hermione too. I remember when she walked out.

_After the relief of realising the trio are alive comes the devastation of realising that they're gone. They're gone and we don't know when they're coming back. Many people have left us to be alone and all that remain are the family, Lupin and Tonks. We could all go to our rooms but we just seem to graviate towards the sitting room. No one says anything, everyone's too stuck in their own thoughts. My thoughts have shifted to my best friend. I thought she would say goodbye but I don't think they were going to leave tonight. I knew they were ready but I never thought Hermione would leave me. I need her too much. She's the sister I never had. She was the first one outside of my family to see me cry. She was always a great listener and knew how to fix any problem and now I don't know what to do without her._

_It's Lupin who breaks the silence "Ginny you were close to all three, do you have any idea what they're doing?"_

_"Remus you know I'd tell you if I knew, I want them back as much as you do but all I know is that they have a job left to them by Dumbledore." This was clearly not what Remus wanted to hear and Tonks could see this too as she put a hand on his shoulder to calm him._

_"O.K Gin, if you say you don't know then we believe you don't we Remus?"_

_"Sure." Right now I want a hug off my best friend and to talk about boys as that was much easier than this conversation. Then I remember she's not here and neither of us have the boy we really want._

XXXX

Every time I see Cho Chang's face I think of Harry. It kills me. It brings back so many memories from two different times of my life. The time when Harry Potter was a story and the time when Harry Potter was my friend/boyfriend. When I ws a child I grew up with Harry Potter as my idol and all I wanted to do was grow up and marry him. Back then it was a dream but in the past few years it has become a reality. I loved him as an idol when I was a kid but that changed around the time I watched him beat a dragon. That was when I knew I not only loved him but was in love with him too. We became closer and he became my best guy friend. He stood up for me and helped me out. The whole of Gryffindor saw how much I liked him but only Mum and Hermione knew the whole story. The months after we got together were some of the best of my life but now they're over. So that's why every time I look at Cho Chang's face I see Harry too. I see Harry when he was in love with her and when they were together. I see all the pain she caused me just because Harry loved her and not me. Every time I see her, I see Harry too. I remember when he walked out.

_I need to be alone, I can't stand this tension anymore. I climb the stairs as fast as I can and just lie on my bed and think. The time has come to accept the fact that Harry's gone. It's time to tackle the hole in my chest. Then I capture my face in the mirror and see that there's tear tracks all down my cheeks as if I've been crying for a while. I didn't even notice. I miss him terribly already, he hasn't been mine for the past few months but he's been around the house and his presence made my world lighter. Now without him, things seem so dark. Hopeless. I just want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be O.K. That our whole world isn't going to come crashing down and that we'll all get out of this alive but that's not going to happen because people are dying every day and he can't hold me because he's gone._

_He's gone._

He's gone.

**So a different type of chapter to the others in this story, what do you think? Please Review and thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Grant My Last Request And

**- Disclaimer -**

**Hello, I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)**

**Another Harry chapter for you because I didn't like the last one too much so I'm going to do this one for you :)**

**This title is from the song 'Last Request' by Paolo Nutini**

**Chapter 12 - Grant My Last Request And Let Me Hold You**

***Harry P.O.V***

So this is Malfoy Manor

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar Greyback. Wait, all except for the Mudblood." Bellatrix is only barely audible but there is no mistaking or disobeying her words.

"No! You can have me, keep me!" I hear Ron scream, I also hear Bellatrix's hand crack against his face but I can't do anything about it, It's like my body has shut down.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet." The threat is clear in her voice and for once I'm scared.

Greyback pushes us down some stairs that are so slippery I feel like I'm going to break my neck at any second. Just as the door shuts I can hear Hermione screaming. Ron begins screaming Hermione's name and running around like a mad man trying to get out. Everyone knows Ron is in love with Hermione except for Hermione. Watching and hearing this is one of the worst feelings in the world. The only way it could be worse is if it was Ginny up there. Ginny. My love for her still grows for her every day and every second I worry about her. When I think of her, death also comes with my worries. I'm not scared of death. I'm scared of her death, of what my life would be like in a world without her. I'm not scared to die. I'm scared of what she might do if I die, hurt herself or worse. And I think this might be it. Death.

I'm aware that Luna and Mr. Ollivander are in the room but I'm too overcome with worry and realisation to be happy that Luna is freeing us with a rusty nail. Hermione is in pain and large amounts of it. Her screams are unbearable and I don't know about the others but all I want to do is sit in the corner, cover my ears and hum, just to make the screaming stop because with each of Hermione's screams I hear Ginny's and see her being tortured by Bellatrix. With each of Ron's screams and attempts to get out I see what I would be doing if it was the person I'm in love with up there.

_Crack_. Ron was about to shout the House Elf's name but I hit his arm just in time. Dobby. Probably our only hope of getting out of here alive. How the hell did he know we were here? I'll figure that out later. Right now we need to get out of here.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" He nods in response "And you can take humans with you?" Another nod "Right Dobby I want you to grab Luna, Dean and Mr Ollivander and take them to - " Where in Merlins name can he bring them?

Ron supplies the answer "Bill and Fleur's. Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" The elf nodded for a third time.

"And then come back, can you do that Dobby?"

"Of course Harry Potter" He hurries over to Ollivander and takes his hand. He then holds out his other hand to Luna and Dean, who don't move.

It's Luna who explains "Harry we want to help you!"

"We can't leave you here" adds Dean.

"Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's." My scar feels like it's going to crack open my skull. Voldemort's trying to get in but I have bigger things to worry 's angry but Hermione's screams keep me in my own head "Go! We'll follow, just go!" They take Dobby's hand. _Crack_

Upstairs they heard the crack and know there's something wrong. Lucius Malfoy's voice reaches the cellar with ease "Was that noise in the cellar? Call Wormtail make him go and check!"

"We have to try and tackle him." We're screwed "Leave the lights on"

"Stand back, stand away from the door. I am coming in." Wheezes Wormtail. The door flies open and Wormtail gazes around the apparently empty cellar. Then we launch ourselves at him. Ron grabs his wand arm and I cover his mouth. Silently we struggle, his wand emitting sparks and his silvery hand closing around my neck. Oh no, I'm going to die! What If Ginny doesn't know I love her? She has to know that I still love her. I can hardly breathe while Ron does a passable impression of Wormtail to tell Malfoy that everything is O.K. Ginny's face, that's what's driving me now. That's my reason to live.

"You're going to kill me? After I saved your life? You owe me Wormtail!" And surprisingly the hand around my neck slackens. Even more surprising, to the three of us, the hand begins to turn on him.

Ron and I try our best to save his life but it's hopeless, there's no getting that thing off him. Within seconds he's blue, a minute purple and by two minutes he's on his knees dead. As he hits the floor Hermione gives another dreadful scream from above and we abandon the body and begin to climb the stairs.

I think this is it. The end of my life. I'm probably going to die upstairs at the hands of a Death Eater unless Dobby manages to somehow get back in time. At least I'm going down fighting. I hope Ginny knows I love her. I hope she remembers the good times with me and not the break-up or after I left. I know she's a strong person but that would've hurt her. The three of us leaving at once. She is my reason to live. I have to get out of here alive so I can hold her and kiss her and tell her I love her. Even to just see her face. I would completely understand if she didn't want to be in a relationship again, it would hurt because we're soulmates but I would understand. I can't die and not know what she thinks and she needs to know how I feel too. That is why I'm going to put everything into the next few minutes until Dobby's here.

Ginny's face will drive me on as I battle the Death Eaters to save my best friend.

Ginny's face will drive me on.

Ginny's face.

Ginny.

I love you.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review :) I've done up a plan and just to let you know there is going to be around another nine or ten chapters to come but I'll take any suggestions from people on how you would like this to go :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - I Will Wait For You

**- Disclaimer - **

**Hope you guys are liking this story, please tell me what you think :) **

**This chapter is mainly relationship based :) **

**This title is from the song 'I Will Wait' by Mumford and Sons. **

***WARNING* mentions of self harm.**

**Chapter 13 - I Will Wait For You. **

"It's me, William Weasley, eldest child of Arthur and Molly and secret keeper of Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. Husband to Fleur."

"Bill come in" replied Dad "It's been a while son, is everything O.K?"

"No, everything is not O.K. We need to leave here now. I'll explain to you all later but in short Harry, Ron and Hermione were caught an brought to Malfoys. Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix but they managed to get away before You Know Who got there. Luna, Dean and Ollivander are with them. The Death Eaters are going to come here looking for them so you all have to leave. "

Oh Merlin, they were caught! I hope they're O.K. I don't think I could handle it if any if them are seriously hurt. Did Bill say that Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix? As in Bellatrix Lestrange? I hope she's O.K. I couldn't get by without her. I know I have been the past few months but only because I knew I was going to see her again but if she's been seriously hurt I will hurt whoever did it.

"Bill, is Hermione alright? Where are we going? What's going on?"

"Come on Gin, hurry up, were going to Muriels and Hermione is shaken up but she's going to be just fine."

Thank Merlin, I need her too bad. I wonder when I'm going to get to see her again. See all of them again. No one understands the power of missing someone and I'm missing three people so much it hurts. Every second of every day I miss them and every day it gets harder without any of them to talk to.

Bill helps me, Fred, George, Mum and Dad pack up our clothes. I pack in a daze, I have no idea what I'm packing I'm really just waving my wand around. It's Easter holidays and all I wanted to do was relax and do nothing, remember Harry, Ron and Hermione walking these rooms but instead they've been captured and tortured and now we have to move to Muriels. The only good thing about this is that I now know that the trio are alive and relatively alright.

These past few weeks have been rough, I have a scar from what happened in the dormitory that first Sunday so I've had to be careful about covering it up. Some of the girls have noticed it but haven't said anything for which I'm grateful. My head is still a mess but I'm strong enough to not ever do that again. Some days it's very hard and I really want to do it again and that scares me. What really scares me it that these thoughts have so much power over me. It's so hard to resist. Everyday I still miss the trio. It's so hard being away from the people you love but I'm not going to let it take over me again. I'm in total control and that's how its going to stay.

XXXX

"I told you Angelina there's no one else, I love you!" Fred was shouting at this stage, the argument had been going on for at least an hour now and regularly in the past week since we've arrived in Muriel's. Angelina is convinced that Fred is in love with someone else. I know my brother, he wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend but I do believe there is someone else. Me and George are probably the only two, here anyway, that can tell he's lying. There is someone else. He isn't going out with her but we can tell that he is lying to Angelina.

"A girl always knows there is someone else. You might love me but you love her more. More than me and more than you think. You've only realised this recently but you do love her." Fred is about to crack, he's about to let it show on his face, weather or not he wants to.

"You know I love you."

"But you love her more and I can't compete with that. Fred I think this is it."

"Ang please don't leave!"

"I have to Fred. Goodbye."

Fred retreats to his and Georges room, we can tell he's a mess but we all leave him, even George. Fred and Angelina have been together nearly two years I can't believe they just broke up. I wonder who the girl is. She must be really special for him to just let Angelina go. He has seemed a little off the past few days. I hope he's going to be O.K, my brother is strong but in times like these and with what just happened I don't know if he'll be O.K. This girl better like him back.

Bill drops in every day with news from Shell Cottage. He tells us what all my friends are up to. Harry seems to be acting strange but from what I've heard he's forming a plan like only he can. I wonder what he's doing. I'm not allowed to go and see them which makes me so angry, when I was first told this I shouted and then retreated to my room and cried for hours. If they're near why can't I go and see them? Even now I'm a little pissed off but I understand a little better, if Harry is plotting he's still fighting Voldemort so he needs space, I'll see him soon. His face is what drives me to last another day without burning myself. I will wait for him.

XXXX

"So are you going to tell me who the girl is?" It's just me and Fred sitting the twins bedroom. This morning me and George decided that a week is long enough and it's time to confront him about it. All he's been doing is moping around the house like a shell of himself. When George cracks a joke or plays a prank he still smiles but it never reaches his eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason. Why won't you tell me, all I want to do is help you, make you feel better."

"Gin it doesn't matter, she'll never love me back anyway."

"You never know, look at me and Harry." He doesn't have a come back for that. He's hesitating and I can tell he's going to tell me soon.

"It's Hermione." He mutters it so quietly that I think I mishear but that is definitely what he said. Hermione. Who would've known. "I figured it out when she was tortured by Bellatrix and I wish I could've been there to protect her, to take the pain for her but I wasn't. Never mind It's not like she's going to love me back anyway I'm just Fred and she's Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Her Age."

"Hang in there Bro, you never know what secrets people are hiding." That's very interesting. Fred is in love with Hermione. Maybe there is some light in the darkness.

"Speaking of hiding secrets, what happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, I brushed against the radiator in the dorm one night." Damn he's noticed. He's not one to drop things, he will keep at it until I tell him. Then again since Ron left Fred is the brother I've been closest to.

"Gin you did more than brush against a radiator to leave a mark like that. What's going on? You can talk to me."

Can I talk to him? Can he keep my secret? "If I tell you you can't tell Mum or Dad but you can tell George if you want O.K?"

"O.K, you can trust me." I hope so.

"A while back, just after Christmas, when you gave Seamus those fireworks, it was that night when he was letting off the fireworks, I forgot everything, even that Harry was gone and I turned to celebrate with him and it came crashing down that he's actually gone and I simply broke, I couldn't handle the pain anymore and the pain one the outside took away from the pain on the inside and it helped, I felt better but afterwards I felt worse and I haven't done it since" Tears are now streaming down my face, Fred looks stunned that this actually happened to his sister. I can tell he's going to cry too. Fred never cries. Like ever.

"Why didn't you tell me, I thought we could talk about anything?" We could but this isn't just anything.

"I don't want to let you down."

"Please talk to me when you get like that, or even close. I can help you. Don't try take all this on yourself. Promise me you wont do it again. Come here."

"I promise."

He opens his arms and I quickly crawl into his lap feeling like a four year old and cry my eyes out. I pretty sure Fred is crying too and that is how we fall asleep.

**So what did you think? Like? Dislike? Open to suggestions for future chapters :) Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - I'd Give Up Forever To

**- Disclaimer -**

**Sorry for the wait but I've been soo busy, no excuse I know but its true. **

**This title is from the song 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. **

**Chapter 14 - I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You. **

"Ginny, visitor" Mum shouts up the stairs.

"Two seconds" I shout back. Im lying on my stomach on my bed reading Hermiones book 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Its been a while since I read much and I'm trying to get back into it so I'm starting Hermione's book again. It's just getting good and now I have to put it down, I hope this visitor is worth it. I plod down the stairs, my mind still with Jem and Scout. I see that blond hair that I know so well an can only belong to one person.

"LUNA!" It comes out as a squeal, it can't be called anything else. I haven't seen her since that day on the train. I run over and throw myself at her. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. Not to sure about our friends though." What? Which friends? Why is my head telling me it's Harry and my heart is in my stomach?

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"What a lovely house. I only got here because I met Bill and told him it was important and he brought me here. He should be around here somewhere."

"Yeah yeah. The house is Great Aunt Muriel's and I see Bill everyday. What is wrong with our friends?" Only Luna could talk about the house when our friends might be in trouble.

"Well I heard from Daddy who heard from a friend who was told by his cousin so I don't know if it's true." At this stage Luna is wandering around and looking at all Muriels knick-knacks while I feel like I'm going to explode if she doesn't tell me what's going on.

I grab Luna's shoulders and look into her eyes "Luna, who are you talking about? Who isn't alright? Is someone...in trouble?" We both know I've avoided the word dead.

"Well if what I heard is true Harry, Ron and Hermione are alright but they were in a bit of bother this morning. I better go, Daddy will be worried, he doesn't know I'm here." With that she steps into the fire and disappears.

Only Luna could arrive, tell half of an important story and then leave. Even with that you still have to love her but at the moment I want to scream. I run into the kitchen and Mum, Dad and Bill are huddled around the kitchen table "Bill what did she say to you?"

"Nothing, she just said it was important and she had to talk to you. What's wrong? Is it Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"I think so but Luna being Luna she arrived, told half a cryptic story and left! Wait I thought the trio were with you?" My heart is in my throat.

"They have been planning something for the past few weeks and last night when they were going to bed it was like they were saying goodbye. I knew if it was time I had to let them go and when I got up they were gone, the goblin too." No no no!

"What's happened to them? Are the O.K?"

Its Dad who answers "We're not completely sure."

I loose it. "WHAT do you mean you're not sure, either you know something or you don't. I love each if them and if anything happens to any of them, I'll never be O.K again."

Its Mum who tries to rationalize me "Gin we love them all to. We only have snippets of information from here and there O.K?" I nod. "From what we've heard Harry, Ron and Hermione broke into Gringotts this morning. Shhh no interrupting! People are saying that they aren't hurt and the escaped on a dragon."

Wait what? My best friends and my brother broke into one of the most secure buildings in the Wizarding World and escaped on a dragon. This is outrageous even for them. They needed something really bad. "What did they take?"

"We're not sure yet, no one is but we don't think it was money. Gin if you know anything now is the time to tell us."

This sends me over the edge "If I know anything? If I knew anything I wouldn't be sitting here with you three I'd be out there helping them! I want to be out fighting You Know Who instead of here being treated like a five year old! I'm not a child anymore, I can fend for myself now! I've lost so much in the past year and come out the other side. Why can't you see that? I have to find out where they are, I have to help them!"

I start to run, all I can think about is the trio and the stunt they pulled this morning. I only get a few strides when I hit something solid and warm.

"Hey relax! Come here, talk to me." Fred. Probably the only person in the house who can calm me down. "What happened?"

I literally collapse into his arms. Then the sobbing starts. I'm so worried about the other three. Fred is the only one who has seen me like this in a while so he isn't phased but the others are pretty surprised. My whole weight is on Fred now and its useless for him to try and drag me so he picks me up and cradles me into his chest. The tears are flowing so quick and the sobs are racking my whole body so that I'm shaking in Fred's arms. I can tell my family are having a silent conversation about me but I'm gone beyond caring. Fred carries me out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom. He sits on my bed and tries to put me down but I cling to his shirt so hard that he just leaves my in his lap. "Now will you explain what's going on?"

I'm not able to breathe properly but I owe him an explanation so I try "Harry...Ron...Hermione...broke into...Gringotts...escaped...on...dragon" This sentence just brings on a whole new round of sobbing and Fred lets me ride it out before he tries to console me.

"Hey, it's O.K. What we have to focus on is that they're not hurt and they escaped. It may have been on a dragon but we have to believe they're safe O.K?"

"But Fred what if they aren't? What if something bad has happened them? What if they're dead? Because they can't be dead. Especially not Harry. He is my world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him and my whole world would stop turning if he dies. Right now I'd give up forever to touch him, for one hug, hell to just know he's O.K! I've never stopped loving him. Without him I just realise how much I actually love him. I regret every second I didn't spend with him and treasure every second I did. Fred...I just miss him so much, every second of every day."

"I know, I know exactly how you feel. I may not have been with Hermione but it doesn't mean I love her or miss her or worry about her any less. I can see she's hung up on someone so I probably don't have a chance but it doesn't mean I'll ever move on or love her any less. The only thing that gets me through the day is thinking of her when she's happy and believing she's like that now and I never ever stop believing she's alive."

My sobs have turned to sniffles and the river of tears have slowed to a few here and there. "You really love her don't you?"

"Very much so. More than I ever loved Angelina and I regret how that ended but I don't regret that it did end. Can you keep this a secret? I've only told you an George."

"Of course I can. You're keeping my secret so I'll keep yours. Plus you're my brother, I'd do anything for you."

"I haven't told George, it's your secret to tell not mine."

"Thanks bro. Love you."

"Love you too sis."

**So what do you guys think? I really like the close relationship that just seemed to happen between her and Fred :) We'll finally have some Hinny action in the next chapter that's not in a flashback :D Hope you're enjoying. Please review :) **


	15. Chapter 15 - So Hold Me In Your Arms

**- Disclaimer -**

**Sorry again but real life gets in the way sometimes. Also I want this to be perfect and that was hard to do but I hope I did alright :)**

**Finally some Hinny scenes that are in real time and more Ginny/Fred :) Sorry for the wait, I hope it delivers :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, follows and favourites, they mean so much :)**

**This title is from the Ed Sheeran song 'Kiss me'. **

**Chapter 15 - So Hold Me In Your Arms. **

What am I supposed to do now? Harry, Hermione and Ron could be hurt or worse, Mum and Dad think I've had an emotional breakdown and Fred has no idea how to cope with me in these circumstances.

Ever since me an Fred had our heart to heart this morning I've not done anything, literally anything, I've hardly moved. I'm sitting curled up on the window-sill and just staring out the window. Fred sat on the bed and watched for a bit but after maybe and hour of me staring and not talking he left, probably to go and find George.

Since I sat down all I've been doing is remembering, remembering every second I spent with Harry, every look, every smile, every time we held hands, every hug, every evening in front of the fire, every walk through the grounds, every single feeling. I remember the look on his face when he saw me, the feeling in my chest when he looked at me, the heat of his hand in mine, how safe I felt around him. My head is like a slideshow of emotions and pictues alike. I want to cry but I don't think there's any tears left in my body.

Hours pass by with me just sitting there. Around 8:00, just as it starts getting dark, Fred comes into my room, I don't turn my head but he knows I know he's there.

"Gin..."

"Fred don't. I'm just having a hard day. I have them, they're awful to get through but that's the thing, I get through them. I go to bed and when I wake up it's a new day."

"You're so strong. Don't give up. I have something that might help you."

"Correction Fred, I try to be strong. What?"

"One summer Lee was in contact with some of his muggle friends from his childhood, with him being a half-blood and all." I nod to show I'm keeping up. "When he came back to school he told us that his friend had been self harming but was trying to stop." He now has my full attention. "It's something called the Butterfly Project. When you feel like you want to harm yourself you draw a butterfly on that spot and name it after somone who loves you and you wouldn't want to hurt. You must let this fade off naturally, no scrubbing off. If it fades the butterfly lives but if you harm you hurt the person the butterfly is named after and the butterfly dies. If you have more than one butterfly and you harm, they all die. If someone else draws it it's extra special and you can draw one to show support to people who do harm and try to stop." Fred then takes my arm, pulls up my sleve and draws a butterfly near my scar, its pretty good for him actually. Underneath he writes Fred and an x. He then takes his own arm and in the same spot draws a butterfly.

With tears in my eyes I throw my arms around Fred and whisper "Thank you!" I can't say anything else I'm so choked up but he understands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Gin I'm your brother, thats what we do, take care of our little sisters." I hug him tighter in responce. He understands what I'm trying to say.

We then go back to the window-sill and sit opposite each other, just in silence, words not needed. I take out my old coin from the Dumbledore's Army days. I tend to fiddle with it when I have nothing else to do. Fred see what I'm doing and rummages around in his pocket for a minute until he pulls out his own coin. We exchange a smile of knowing and continue our silence for a while longer.

Fred is the one who breaks it "I'm really proud of you Gin, this must be really tough. But please remember that I'm always here. Please talk when you need to. I might not always be around so talk to Bill or Neville or Luna and I'm sure that the trio will be back soon, I can feel it and when they are you can talk to them too."

"Thanks Fred, your support means alot to me, I don't know what I would do without you and now I'll always have a butterfly."

"And I'll always be here to draw them for you." I give him a big smile and he smiles back.

It must be 9:30 when our coins give off a faint glow. We only notice it because were sitting in almost total darkness. I look at Fred and he looks at me. It can only mean one thing. Harry, Ron and Hermione are back. We look at our coins and they read 'Lightening has struck'. That's the code. They're back. All at once I feel nervous. What's it going to be like seeing Harry again? And if were fighting Voldemort that means not everyone's going to live. I'm not naive enough to think everyone will come out unharmed so who will it be? Family? Friends? Classmates? Teachers? The Order? Who are we going to loose tonight?

I loose my train of thought when George bursts through the door holding up his coin. "You guys ready to fight?"

"Am I ever?" Grins Fred.

"Lets get going." I say, much less enthusiastic than the boys but I go with them because soon we will fight and even sooner I will see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

XXXX

Before I know it we're walking through an old stone passage from the Hogs Head into Hogwarts. "Where does this come out?"

"The Room of Requirement, this is how we used to get our products into Seamus to test." Answers one of the twins, it's too dark to tell which but I think it's George.

"Ingenious we are." Replies the other.

"Why of course we are brother."

This is the only chat that passes between us on the walk, Im too nervous to talk and I think the twins are too. I've never seen them nervous, not facing Mum or Umbridge or anyone. But then again Voldemort and the Death Eaters are a whole other league of scary. I'm nervous about meeting Harry again. What way is he going to react? What way should I react? Before I'm ready a stone staircase comes into view. I lead the way up them and pushed open the door at the top, before I'm even through the door I see a head of raven, messy hair that can only belong to one person. He turns around to see who it is and I can help the smile that spreads across my face. It seems like the first time I've really smiled since the wedding. I smile the smile that I only Harry can bring out. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. It was one of our looks, he's happy to see me!

I hear Fred behind me "Aberforth's getting a bit ratty. He wants a kip and his bar has turned into a railway station." Behind George comes Lee Jordan and Cho Chang.

"So what's the plan Harry?" I hear George ask but I don't hear the response because as I sit down between a very beaten Seamus and one of the Patil twins I zone out. All I can see is Harry. He's really here and this isn't one of my dreams. Beside Harry stands my brother and my best friend. I catch Hermione give a few subtle looks in my brothers direction and Ron just looking around amazed at the scene in front of him. I'm so happy to see all of them I don't even hear the conversation. A few people give me a welcoming pat on the back but not once do I take my eyes of the three people in front of me.

Suddenly Harry and Luna stand up and leave. I don't want to look stupid and ask where they're going so I strike up a conversation with Seamus and he begins telling me why his face is black, blue and covered in cuts. He proudly shows off his battle scars as he calls them and I congratulate him.

We all wait, some patiently and some not so patiently. Somewhere amongst this Hermione and Ron leave saying something about a bathroom. More people begin to arrive, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina (That was awkard!), Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Lupin, Mum and Dad, to name a few. The second Mum sees me she elbows Dad and makes a beeline for me. Oh no, here it comes!

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. What ARE you doing here?" She stops in front of me and plants her hands on her hips, raises one eyebrow and attempts to stare me down.

"Mum what do you think I'm doing? I'm here to fight. Harry, Ron and Hermione are back and we're going to fight You Know Who."

"You're not fighting young lady and if Harry, Ron and Hermione are back where are they?"

"Harry is off looking for something with Luna and Ron and Hermione said something about a bathroom and left" Just then Harry comes down the stairs.

"Harry, What's happening?" Asks Lupin.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school, Snapes run for it. They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organised. We're fighting." There's a great roar and everyone heads for the stairs except Mum, Dad, Lupin, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, me and Harry. Mum is insisting on me going home away from the fight but I'm old enough to understand the risks and I want to stay. Just when things can't get much worse who falls through the door only Percy. Great. The room becomes very tense as he apoligises. When he has everyone except me, Harry, Mum, Dad and Lupin leaves to fight.

"Molly why doesn't Ginny stay here. Then she knows what's going on but she's not in immediate danger. What do you think Ginny?" Asks Lupin. I don't like it much but it's better than nothing.

"Okay. I'll stay here."

"That's a good idea, now you don't leave this room, do you hear me?" Mum points her finger as she talks. I just nod in response. They all leave to fight except Harry who walks a few steps towards me but stops as if he doesn't know how I'm going to act.

"You're really here and this is really happening isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess it is. I'm sorry for not contacting you, it was too dangerous."

"I don't care, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"I am." He then opens his arms and I take a few steps before I fall into them, tears running down my face. A few sobs escape and he tries to comfort me but all I say is "Just hold me. Right here, in your arms."

"O.K" We stand there for a few minutes with him just holding me in his arms. When I've finally calmed down enough I pull back and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You alright now?"

"No silly, I'm half left!"

"There we go, that's my Ginny." He smiles down at me. "Come on, we have Death Eaters to kill and I know you're not going to stay here anyway."

**So what do you guys think? For any more imformation on the Butterfly Project PM me. Hope you liked it :)**

**I'd also like to thank my dear friend ****Inneedofatimeturner-27** **for her amazing support :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - So Show Me Family, All The

**I should say that not only don't I own Harry Potter, I also don't any of the songs I have used. The title for this story came from the Avril Lavigne song 'When You're Gone'.**

**Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows, they mean so much to me.**

**Be warned in this chapter there may be crushing of feels.**

**This chapter title is from the song 'Ho Hay' by The Lumineers**

**Chapter 16 - So Show Me Family, All The Blood That I Would Bleed.**

I round the corner into the Great Hall and I immediately know something's wrong. On a night like tonight there's only one thing that can be. Someone's dead. Well many people are dead but I see my whole family huddled around something - someone - I know it's one of us. Who is it? Who have I lost forever? It's not Mum or Dad I can see both of them, Mum curled into Dads side and her body shaking with sobs. I can see Bill as he towers over everyone else. Is it Percy? The twins? Ron? Harry? Hermione?

I walk toward them in a dream state, trying to prepare myself for who I'm going to see lying on that floor. Oh Merlin I think it's the twins. Wait I see one of them standing next to Percy, who looks in a complete daze. A few steps before I reach my family I finally have the courage to look at the ground. George. No wait, it's Fred. My Fred. It can't be. It's one of his pranks. It has to be. He's my butterfly drawer. My rock. My person to lean on. I need him. He's the only one who knows. He said he'd always be here to draw my butterflies and now he's gone.

Mum hears me approaching and turns around. "Ginny..." I find myself being buried in a hug and I don't remembering it starting. Mum could've said a sentence after my name but I have no idea if she did or didn't. I can't take my eyes off the lifeless body of my person lying on the floor in front of me. He is my brother, my confidant, my rock. Was. At least they closed his eyes. Mum releases me from the hug but leaves her arm around my shoulders. I look across at George, his tear streaked face tells the whole story. Without Fred he looks like half a person. He looks like he'll never be the same again. He looks broken.

Hours ago, I don't even know how many at this stage, I had Fred but was missing Harry, now I have Harry but I'm already missing Fred. I look down at my arm and I see the butterfly that he drew just a few hours ago and that's when the tears start running down my cheeks.

XXXX

More and more bodies seem to be piling up, faces to which I can match names but not stories. Students and adults alike. But with the dead come the living and I'm happy to see my friends and teachers alike. They re-instill some hope. Neville, Luna, Dean, Professor McGonagall, the Patils, Professors Flitwick and Sprout. Many people I've grown to love over the past six years. But they are bringing back dead and it's inevitable that someone else I love comes back just not alive.

The next dead person I love is Remus Lupin. No, not Remus, he just had a son, he can't die. He makes a brilliant father. I've seen him with Teddy and they adore each other. That poor little boy and Tonks, both losing one of the most important people in their lives. What kills me inside is when Tonks is brought in behind him. They're laid next to each other and someone puts their hands touching.

Teddy Lupin is now an orphan of war. That child, just like Harry, will never know his parents. But unlike Harry we'll never let him forget them, what they died for and what amazing people they were.

Just then my best friend runs into the hall trailed by Ron. Hermione runs up to me and says "Is it true?" All I can do is look into her heartbroken eyes and give a little nod. Tears spill out of her eyes as she looks at my brother lying lifeless on the ground. My brother who she's loved for a year and a half and who loved her back but they never got a chance to tell each other and now they never will. She sinks to her knees beside his body and grabs his hand and I kneel down next to her. She's holding his hand to her face and quietly whispering, loud enough so only I can hear "I love you, I love you, I love you! goddammit Fred I love you!"

I lean into her ear and say "He loved you too, him and Angelina broke up and he told me he loved you." This makes Hermione cry harder, she leans into my chest and sobs the broken pieces of her heart out. I turn around and Mum looks puzzled so I explain as Hermione certainly isn't in the position to "Hermione and Fred both loved each other but never got a chance to tell each other." This bring a fresh round of tears to everyones eyes as everyone knows that Hermione and Fred would have made the perfect couple.

I see Harry looking over here with his face saying 'It's all my fault' I try to catch his eye and tell him its not but he doesn't look at me plus I have Hermione to deal with right now. After ten minutes of us both crying she gets up and says she wants to be alone so we both leave, she goes up the stairs and I dash into the nearest classroom.

Because of this war Teddy Lupin will never know his parents. Because of this war Fred and Hermione will never be a couple. Because of this war I lost my person.

XXXX

When we were little and we felt sick Mum would ask us to rate our pain on a scale from 1 to 10 so she could know what potion to give us. As I lie on a desk in an empty classroom I remember the time when I was eight and Charlie and Bill were home for the summer. One day we went out and they were playing Quidditch, one would toss the quaffle high up in the air and the other would have to try catch it on its way down. Charlie was brilliant at this game. Bill was not. He let the ball fall at least 150 feet. I was lying on the ground watching as that way you didn't get a crick in your neck and all of a sudden the ball landed on my leg, slamming it into the ground. My two brothers promptly carried me inside to a raging Mum who posed the usual question:

"On a scale of one to ten dear, how bad is the pain?" At this stage the pain was so bad I thought I was going to pass out, I couldn't even talk so I held up nine fingers and Mum got to work fixing my leg. Later I woke up in bed with the pain gone but feeling very tired.

"Hello dear." Mum was sitting at the end of my bed. "Ginny Weasley you are one brave girl you know that? You called a ten a nine."

But that wasn't quite right. I called it a nine because I was saving my ten. And here it is, my ten, slamming into me over and over again as I lie here in this empty classroom. The waves of pain tossing me against the rocks then pulling me back out to sea so they can launch me against the jagged face of the cliff over and over again, leaving me floating faceup in the water, undrowned, undead but not quite living.

I am never going to see my brothers smiling face again, that's when I take a quill and start to draw butterflies up and down my arm.

**I know it's quite sad, I'm sorry, it wasn't fun to write but I do like how it turned out, do you?**

**Thanks again to Inneedofatimeturner-27 for her continued support and to other friends who don't have pen names, I love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Nothing Hurts Like No You

**Yep, you got it, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favourites and follows, I really love my readers so much :) **

**Title for this chapter is from the Olly Murs song 'Dear Darling'. **

***Harry P.O.V* **

**Chapter 17 - Nothing Hurts Like No You. **

It hurts. Every second away from Ginny hurts like someone has punched a hole in my chest. So now, walking in the forest, on my way to certain death, facing forever without her, it hurts the most. It hurts so much I just want to lie on the ground in a ball and cry. All those months camping all over the county, thinking about holding her, watching her on the Mauarders Map, feel pointless now that I've only got to hold her once. I'll love her forever no matter where we both are, dead or alive.

Her, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione have become my family over the past seven years and I wouldn't have been able to do this without them. The stone wouldn't have been destroyed, the basilisk stopped, Sirius freed, the Tri-Wizard tournament won, the D.A formed, the horcruxes destroyed (almost) or the Hallows mastered. They were the one constant throughout my teen years, they were there no matter what, they always believe me and I never got to thank them or say goodbye. That is my one regret.

Before I left the Headmasters office I took the time to write to Ginny, she deserves some kind of explanation and something to hold onto, physical proof of our relationship. Walking through the forest, after saying goodbye to my parents, Sirius and Lupin, I take out the letter I wrote and read it one last time.

_Dear Ginny, my one, true and only love. _

_Please excuse my writing, I can't stop my hands from shaking. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write._

_I know you probably don't understand why I did this and I can imagine your angry face as I write this. I have all you facial expressions memorised, how when you're angry you blink a lot and when you're confused you raise one eyebrow, when you're nervous you bite your lip, I know them all, love them all. _

_I haven't got much time so this is going to have to be quick. Ginny I was always destined to die at the hands of Voldemort, I am one of his horcruxes, one he never meant to make. If you don't understand anything ask Ron or Hermione, they'll be able to answer your questions. For him to be defeated I have to die, he has to defeat the part of him in me and that means me dying too. Hopefully when you're reading this the others will have succeeded and Voldemort will be gone for good. I'm sorry I have to die, if I had known I would have told you sooner. I can't explain how sorry I am. _

_Always remember that no matter what, no matter where we are, dead or alive, I love you. Present tense. Always have and always will. Our time together was short but sweet. It was filled with love. Yes we spent a long time apart but don't ever think for one second that I didn't think about you every hour of every day. You are the prettiest, funniest, most perfect girl I've ever had the fortune of meeting and I can't believe I got to call you my girlfriend, even if it was too short. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You loved me. _

_When you miss me I want you to look around you. I'll be the wind in the trees, the sun in the sky or the stars twinkling in the night. But most of all look in your heart, that's where I'll always be. I will always watch over you and keep you safe. Remember how to live, we've already lost so many tonight but learn how to live without us in your life. Remember how to be happy and love life. When you're ready, I want you to move on, all I want is for you to be happy and if that's with someone else so be it. _

_I'm doing this for the entire Wizarding World but mainly it's for you, so you can be happy, I know you're happy with me but eventually you'll be happier without Voldemort. You will come to understand, I'm sure. I'm sorry. I love you so very much. Forever. We will be together again someday. Goodbye my love. _

_Always, _

_Harry._

I carefully fold up the letter and with it I put the very first picture of us as a couple with it. It my favourite picture of us and I don't think she has a copy. The picture was taken in a little clearing, our little clearing. I have my arms wrapped around her and were both laughing at some stupid joke I made but in that moment we were happy. In that moment there was no Voldemort, just a teenage couple goofing around. I place a kiss on her picture and place them back into the inside pocket on my jacket.

I just got Ginny back I don't want to leave her but I have to do this. Voldemort is too dangerous and if there's some of him in me I'll die too, anything to save my friends and the Weasleys who are my family now. I love them all and I would do anything for those I love, even die.

But I will miss Ginny so much, she is all I need to be happy and the last few months without her have been hell. She is the love of my life and we are soulmates. People don't believe us because we're teenagers but it's true, there is no one else I'd rather be with. She's my love, my life, my everything.

I'll think of her until the very end. Her face will be the last thing I think of, it'll drive me on, give me the confidence to do what I must to save the Wizarding world. I want to have said a proper goodbye and given her one last kiss but that might have been too hard. Also her brother just died, she needed to be with Harmione and her family. I love her and she knows that, when it's my time to die I will recall every memory I have with her and imagine her lips on mine. Until the very end.

**So this story is unfortunately coming to an end soon, only a few more chapters :( It's my first story so I'll miss writing it a lot! I'm going to do an epilogue so if you have any ideas of what you want in that please let me know :) **

**Thanks again to all my friends, I don't know what I'd do without you :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - I've Never Heard Silence

**- Inserts disclaimer -**

**Sorry about the wait, I don't even have an excuse...**

**This chapter title is from the song 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter 18 - I've Never Heard Silence Quite This Loud.**

***Ginny P.O.V***

The longer everyone stayed in the hall the quieter it got. At first people were happy to see their friends and family alive but as everyone sat there looking at the dead bodies, reality started to kick in again and people grew silent. The anticipation of more battle was also recognisable. Voldemort and his followers are still here and we will fight until they are gone. The silence has started to press in on everybody until we hear a booming voice ring out through the grounds.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." The all-consuming pain hits me almost immediately. The voice continues talking but I couldn't tell you what it said if my life depended on it. My life could depend on it and I wouldn't care. I've lost Harry and Fred within the last hour, why would anyone want to stay living? No I bet Harry isn't dead. Harry wouldn't run away, he's the bravest person I know. They said they have a body though...no he isn't dead, he just can't be! The voice stops and the silence is deafening, I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Everyone is looking at each other in utter shock. Then everyone starts to move, walking towards the entrance, I just go with it, walking beside all my shocked family. When we get to the front doors most people stop in a huddled group but I keep walking towards the front. I stand between Neville and Hermione with Ron on her other side. I can see the Death Eaters approaching from the forest. In the middle of them walks a sobbing Hagrid with something in his arms. No, not something, someone. No, it's not Harry, it can't be Harry, it just can't be. Hermione sees him at the same time I do, lying dead in Hagrid's arms, unmoving. I go to run forward but Hermione sees this and holds me back, I hold on to her for dear life. My reason for living is dead, what am I supposed to do now?

"NO!" Professor McGonagall cries. It's so unexpected, no one would ever expect such a pained sound out of her.

"NO" I hear myself scream, I don't even remember making the decision to scream. My body, running on auto pilot, tries to get free of Hermiones grasp but she's too strong. I hear her and Ron cry out too, we've all lost someone important. This spurs every defender of Hogwarts to start shouting abuse at the Death Eaters until Voldemort cast a silencing charm on us.

Voldemort looked me right in the eye as he said "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now? He was nothing but a boy!"

"He beat you!" Screamed Ron and the silencing charm was broken, people started shouting and screaming again.

"He escaped while trying to save himself." He didn't. I knew Harry, he would stay and fight until the very end. He'd never give up. Ever. All of a sudden Neville is running at Voldemort, I lunge at him to try stop him but I just end up on my knees crying. I don't want to get up. I couldn't if I wanted to. Neville and Voldemorts mouths seem to be moving but I don't hear any voices. Harry is gone. I'm now starting to look at his dead body properly. He is dead. What do I do now?

I see the sorting hat burst into flames. Then several things happen at once. My hearing comes back, Grawp comes up to the castle looking for Hagrid and Harry disappears. I only noticed the last one because I can't take my eyes off him and then all of a sudden he's gone. Where? What happened?

"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY!" The centures, thestrals and Buckbeak all join the battle on our side and the fighting is underway again. Maybe Harry is alive. This thought gives me the courage and the will to get up off they floor and fight again. The fight begins to move towards the great hall. Many duels are started and this time they're to kill. No mercy.

More and more seem to be arriving. People from Hogsmeade, family of students, the house elves and I think at one point I even see Charlie. All over the hall we're winning battles. Who apart from Voldemort ('cos Harry's gonna kill him - I'm now sure he's alive!) is a main driving force for them? Bellatrix! Me, Hermione and Luna seem to have the idea at the same time. As I run to duel the bitch I pass McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn all dueling Voldemort at once. Where is Harry? Me, Hermione and Luna start battling Bellatrix. She's so good that the three of us dueling our hardest can barely keep up with her. As far as I'm aware only two battles remain. When trying to see if I'm right a Killing Curse misses my head by mere centimeters.

A roar comes from behind me "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" I feel myself being pushed to the side. "OUTTA MY WAY!" Screams my mother. Bellatrix laughs at her new opponent. Mother is more than she bargained for though and it becomes clear both women are out to kill. Mum can't go, not just after Fred dying. There's a lot of taunting going on in Mum's duel but the others are all to focused.

I feel it before it happens. Bellatrix gives on last laugh just as Mum fires a curse under her arm and hits her square in the chest. She topples. The crowd roars. Voldemort screams. His duelers are blown back by the rage of his last, best lieutenant being slain. He turns on Mum and then "Protego!" Harry. I knew he was here. A roar erupts from the crowd but is quickly stifled.

"I don't want anyone else to try help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry no! What do I do if he actually dies? I thought he was dead for a few minutes and they were the worst of my life. There is talking, psyching each other out, and then shock. Snape was really a good guy. Harry owns Voldemorts wand. They're long complicated stories that I don't bother trying to follow because I'm too busy drinking Harry in incase this is the last time I see him alive. Then they point their wands at each other. This is it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

There is a really loud blast and gold sparks fly from the spot where the spells meet. Voldemort's wand flies high in the air. His own spell rebounds and hits him square in the chest. He crumples to the ground and Harry catches his wand. Voldemort is dead. The war is over. This takes a moment to sink in with everybody. Then the hall is filled with roars and whistles, screams and hugs. And tears, many tears, some happy, some sad.

I'm the third person to reach Harry, after Ron and Hermione. We have seconds to embrace. The four of us hold each other before the others arrive to congratulate Harry.

The bodies are moved and the tables replaced but no one sits according to house, everyone mixes and we talk for hours. I barely see Harry in the next couple of hours. I sit with my family and we mourn for Fred. Harry is being dragged all over the hall to talk to people. I watch him as much as I can. I don't want to take my eyes off him, ever. I do take my eyes off him to look at Fred's butterfly. I sit staring at it. I can't believe he's gone.

"Its me, Harry, follow me out." He whispers in my ear but I don't see anyone so he must have his invisibility cloak on. I get up and walk out to the Enterance Hall where Harry immediately whips off the cloak and pulls me into the tightest hug. I think he may be sobbing so I just squeese him back and whisper "I love you." over and over again as he whispers "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" and we stand there for endless minutes just drinking each other in.

**Another chapter up and finished, I can't believe it. There are very few chapters left, two at the most. I'll miss this story, it has been brilliant for me personally and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :)**

**Once again I want to thank Inneedofatimeturner-27, without you I wouldn't be who I am now.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Oh Breathe, Just Breathe

**Still don't own Harry and crew :( **

**So this is the last chapter of the story but I will write an epilogue :) this story has helped me so much in life you wouldn't realise and I am terribly sad to finish it but it has run its course and my life has taken a different direction anyway :) **

**To my readers: How can I ever thank you enough? Every time I log on and see views, reviews, favourites and follows I smile no matter what mood I'm in so thank you :) **

**To Inneedofatimeturner-27: This story wouldn't be without you and I wouldn't be the strong person I am either, therefore I'm dedicating this story to you :) **

**Now I'm gonna stop babbling on and getting emotional and get on with the chapter. I like to think I've got one person to listen to one song at least :) This title is from the song '2am Breathe' by Anna Nalick**

**Chapter 19 - Oh Breathe, Just Breathe.**

The last six days have passed in a blur. Harry is with me every waking hour of the day, I've had to be strong for him because he's been through so much more than I have. I may have lost a brother but so did he, he lost a brother, a father figure and somewhere along the way he lost himself. He blames himself for everyones deaths that night and throughout the war and all the hurt people have felt. Slowly but surely I've been getting him to talk to me. It's been the worst six days of my life.

I can't believe Fred is gone. Every time I look to the left of George I expect to see Fred and my heart breaks everytime I don't. He has left a hole in all our lives. George can't even smile never mind laugh anymore. We all walk around like ghosts.

Everynight I hear Harry screaming with the dreams. He screams and screams until someone wakes him. Some nights it has taken both Ron and George to wake him. Some nights I go up to his room and hold him until he falls asleep again. He dreams of us all dying, he relives deaths that did happened that night and sees ones that could've. When he does wake he holds onto me or Ron in floods of tears. I've never seen Harry so fragile, so weak, so broken.

Each morning I sit him down and make him talk about the dreams. I assure him that we're not dead and we're not going to leave him. I make him talk about some of the troubles on his mind and I talk to him too. We hold each other and slowly we're putting each other back together.

He rarely leaves my side anymore and he's always whispering 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful' in my ear. This took a day or two to get used to because he never said it that much before but then again war really makes you appreciate what you have and what you could've lost.

Everyday bit by bit we're putting each other back together. The ones we lost have left massive holes in our lives but they will never be forgotten. Each day me and Harry visit Teddy and Harry tells him a different story about his parents. He is the best godfather a little kid could ask for. Harry cries with every story but I simply hold him until the sobs stop and his breathing slows. Harry talks a bit more every day, George comes out of his room a bit more and mum cooks a bit less. Bill and Fleur have started coming round a bit more, for the first few days they holed up in their house and even now when the do come over they're as attached as me and Harry. Percy has been welcomed back into the family with open arms.

Each day I redraw Fred's butterfly, the others I let fade but never Fred's. I draw it with the same quill and same colour ink every day. After two days Harry asks why I draw it and why it's signed with Fred's name. I took him outside and spent and hour and a half talking to him about everything that has happened, how I burned myself and how Fred helped me with his butterfly. He cried and I cried. That was the first step in both of our recoveries.

I've learned to treasure every second with the people I love. Every day I hug each member of my family and tell them I love them. Every day me and Harry go for a walk so we can have some alone time. One of the only times a day I'm away from Harry is when I spend time with Hermione. She's not doing too good. She regrets not telling Fred how she feels and wishes every second that she could go back to see him one last time. Everytime she closes her eyes she can see him lying there, dead. She sleeps on a camp bed in my room and I hear her tossing and turning, unable to sleep all night. Several nights her screams have joined Harry's. One night it was so bad I had to climb into her bed and rock her until she woke up. Hermione is strong and during the day she tries to be but I'm really worried about her. I'm worried that she may do something like I did so I told her about my butterflies and hopefully she'll be O.K.

The butterflies help me so much. The first day after The Final Battle all I wanted to do was go to the nearest source of heat and burn but I thought of Fred and Harry and how mad they'd be so I didn't. The second day I woke up and I decided that this can't be me anymore. I can't let this feeling take over me again and since then I have been able to advoid triggers and block the feeling. Through all the horrible things that happened in the past few days, Fred's funeral, Harry's pain and realising that I'll never see Fred again, and I haven't wanted to burn. I feel I've really turned a corner. I know Fred would be proud. I went to his grave and told him and I could swear I heard him saying 'Well done Gin, I'm proud.'

Each death affected each of us differently. Throughout the course of this war we have lost so many important people, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-eye to name a few. They each meant a different thing to us and have left a different void but there is only one solution to this and that's to keep breathing and taking each day as a gift, a new opportunity. Life is worth enduring.

**So the last chapter is up, what do you think? :) Like I said I'm so sad about finishing this but there will be an epilogue in the next week so watch this space :) I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading it and thank you to those who have followed and waited for updates :) Some of you may think that Ginny is weaker and sadder than you expected but this story is based on things seen and experienced in my life. Thanks again for reading. :)**

**-Perfecttwo96**


	20. Epilogue - I Can See Me Walk Down The

**- Disclaimer -**

**I am so sorry for the wait but I've been so busy. It isn't an excuse but still.**

**Thank you for your support throughout this story, both readers and friends, I love you all.**

**Title of this chapter is from Auburn's song 'Perfect Two'**

**Epilogue - I Can See Me Walk Down The Aisle**

**4 Years later - May 12th 2002**

Today is the day. It has finally come. The day I marry Harry. The ceremony is just going to be a few close friends and family. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur and their two kids, Charlie, Percy and Oliver and Ron. It took two years for Hermione to feel whole again after Fred's death, ever since her and George have been on and off, right now they are definitely on. Neville and Luna have stayed strong. After everything that she went through Neville swore that he would always protect her and they got married last year. Dean and Seamus - well what can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants! And Hagrid will of course be there too.

As I sit here in my wedding dress in my old room at The Burrow, looking out over the garden and all our guests arriving, I think about the past four years. It's been four years, almost to the day since Harry defeated Voldemort and we lost Fred. For a long time none of us were O.K. Harry and Hermione were plagues by nightmares for months. During the day Hermione and George walked around dead and spent a lot of time at Freds grave. Eventually they decided that enough was enough and it was time to let Fred go. George re-opened the shop and Hermione came back to school with us for our 7th year. Somehow we pulled each other through.

We all took our 7th year together and it was nice to have a quiet year. We woke up, had class, did homework, ate dinner and relaxed. At weekends we studied and hung out. It was the best year at hogwarts by far. McGonagall was Headmaster and Kingsley was Minister of Magic. Both of them are still happy in their jobs today.

We spent the following summer at The Burrow playing Quidditch, waiting for N.E.W.T results and contemplating what careers to pick. Not that the other three would have had any problem getting whatever jobs they wanted, Harry especially. He became even more famous (if that's even possible!) People would - and still do - come up to him all the time, anywhere and everywhere. It used to get him quite down not being able to leave the housed without being mobbed by admirers. Eventually he released an article in the Quibbler about everything and people slowly began to stop coming up to him. Some still do but he can be a normal person again. By the end of that summer we had all got good results and decided what to do. Harry, Ron and Neville went into auror training, Hermione went into the department of law enforcement, Luna became editor of the Quibbler and I got signed as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

The next year was a big change for all of us. None of us were used to anything but the school environment and this was a big change, we found it hard as eighteen and nineteen year olds to adjust to the amount of responsibility placed on us. By Christmas me and Harry had moved into a small house in Godrics Hollow and we finally could say we were completely happy. We could eventually stop worrying about Hermione so much, she was finally getting over Fred and starting to realize George was hopelessly in love with her. Ron was finally coming out of his wild stage and knuckling down at work. Everything was finally falling into place.

On the two year anniversary of Fred's death I got a tattoo on my arm in his memory. I got his butterfly. Every day for two whole years I drew it on my arm, people would ask what it meant and why I always drew it and all I said was it was for my brother. I eventually told my family and friends what it stood for and why it was drawn in the first place. There was many tears shed but it made us all closer. His butterfly will now look over me every day of my life. Every time I get sad I look down at my arm and it gives me strength and courage. Thank you Fred.

On Christmas Eve 2000 Harry proposed. Most wouldn't find it romantic but I did. It wasn't a grand gesture but Harry isn't a grand gesture person. He's a more personal person. Christmas Eve morning I woke up to Harry kissing my forehead and whispering "Good Morning beautiful". I lazily opened one eye and he stared at me and said "I simply can't wait! Stay here!" he rummaged in his bedside locker for a few minutes and came back with a small velvet box. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life, you've been there for me during the worst and been with me for the best. I want you to be there forever. Marry me?" At this stage I had tears in my eyes and all I could do was whisper a 'yes of course' and jump into his arms. He told me he had a big dinner planned but when he saw me lying there in bed he simply couldn't wait. Ever since that day we've been inseparable. We wanted a summer wedding but decided to wait until this year. Harry would be finished his three years auror training and could relax and why rush?

The past year and a half has been the best of my life. Life has finally decided to be good to us. Like I said Neville and Luna got married, Bill and Fleur had their second child, Hermione and George have finally settled down, Dean and Seamus finally admitted they were madly in love and me? I have Harry and we're planning a life together. What more could I want? We may not have Fred but I know he looks down on us every day and smiles.

Mum walks in the door and interrupts my reminiscing. She's crying already and blubbering that her little baby has grown up. May 12th 2002 - The day I become a married woman. The day I marry the person I love. Harry James Potter. "Ginny you don't know how proud of you I am. You have turned into a wonderful, strong young woman. Are you ready?" She walks over and starts fixing my already perfect hair.

"Don't worry Mum, you'll still see me as much as you did before, I'll still be the same person. You know there's no one better than Harry and that no one out there will treat me better."

"I know, it's just so emotional for me."

"I know Mum, I know but I'm ready to do this. This is what I want."

"O.K dear, lets go get your Father then."

"I'm right here. You ready?"

"Wait where's Hermione?"

"She's right down the hall, I said I'd come get you. You look beautiful Ginny."

"Thanks Dad, lets go." As I stand up the nerves hit but I keep walking none-the-less. Mum hurries on ahead to get there before us and me, Dad and Hermione wait a minute to give her a chance to get there. Hermione gives me a hug and tells me how lovely I look before she sets off down the garden in front of me. I take Dad's arm and we go a few seconds later. Walking towards the aisle the nerves grow but as soon as I look up and catch those wonderful green eyes they disappear and I know that this is what I want for the rest of my life.

**Yeah I went for the soppy ending but how could I not? Thank you so much for reading and/or sticking by this story. You're support has meant a lot and I'm very grateful :)**

**PerfectTwo96 **


End file.
